


I will be there

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se trata del fic portugués I wil be there, es AU y tiene 22 capítulos. Su autora es kanandax. </p><p>Resumen: Emma Swan y Regina Mills son mujeres completamente diferentes, mientras una lleva consigo una niña de siete años, la otra carga el dolor de la soledad y una batalla constante contra la depresión. Sus mundos son opuestos, sus vidas opuestas. Pero un acontecimiento especial e infeliz hace que el destino las junte de forma inesperada. </p><p>https://spiritfanfics.com/historia/i-will-be-here-4861221</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidente

 

**POV Regina**

_¿Mi nombre? Regina Mills. Si usted suele leer periódicos o columnas sobre los famosos, probablemente ya habrá oído hablar de mí. Tengo 36 años y soy una de las socias de Mills Company, formo parte de la alta sociedad y sin pecar de modestia, soy una de las mejores en mi área. Sé en qué momento exacto cerrar un negocio y sé también qué negocio cerrar. Podemos decir que tengo un aguzado sexto sentido. Era lo que mi padre decía, se gustaba llamar a sí mismo inversor, pero ambos sabíamos que era una verdadero fracaso como tal. Su mala suerte nos llevó a pasar hambre varias veces y por ese motivo mi madre acabó abandonándonos para buscar una mejor vida en otro sitio, eso no fue del todo malo, ella era una persona horrible, y a mí hermana mayor y a mí nos hacía sufrir día tras día._

_Las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando mi padre me llevó con él a la pequeña empresa en la que trabajaba, yo tenía una gripe muy fuerte y me vi obligada a faltar a clase, y mi pobre padre, sin salida, tuvo la idea de meter a una niña de once años en medio de una oficina llena de personas encorbatadas que corrían de aquí para allá con sus caras serias y sus puños cerrados._

_Siempre fui una niña inteligente, me llevó solo unas pocas horas descifrar el complicado panel que mostraba los sectores de la bolsa de valores, los números cambiando de sitio constantemente y las letras subiendo y bajando según las personas invertían. Mi padre observaba atentamente el mismo panel y su rostro mostraba una expresión confusa, como si entendiera menos aún que yo. Me acerqué a él y le dije que invirtiera en uno de los sectores que estaba más abajo en el panel, él me miró desconsolado, y por falta de buenas opciones, acabó siguiendo mi consejo, obteniendo así uno de sus primeras grandes ganancias._

_Tras eso, empecé a ir con él a la oficina siempre que podía y nuestra situación en casa no tardó en mejorar. Primero poco a poco, después con más rapidez, pasamos a comer mejor, dormir mejor, nos fuimos a vivir a una casa mejor. Acabé consiguiendo un puesto de prácticas en aquella misma empresa cuando entré en la facultad, siempre soñando con tener mi propia empresa, prometiéndome siempre a mí misma que sería diferente a todas aquellas personas mal humoradas._

_Antes de poder realizar mi sueño, mi padre en su lecho de muerte me pidió que mi hermana y yo lo hiciéramos juntas, él sabía que ella no conseguiría su propia empresa y no quería verla trabajando como empleada para otros durante toda su vida, como había hecho él. Y fue así que tuve la mala suerte de acabar en una sociedad empresarial con Zelena._

_Ah, antes de que me olvide…Me volví una de esas personas mal humoradas, siempre fui una mujer cerrada, empeoró un poco con la muerte de mi padre, pero acabé de cerrarme del todo para la vida tras sufrir un aborto natural a los cinco meses de embarazo, bueno, tal vez no tan natural._

_He salido con varias personas, hombres y mujeres, buscando algo que ni yo misma sé lo que es, pero por muy bien que fuera la relación, continuaba sintiéndome vacía al lado de esas personas. Por fin, acabé rindiéndome y enfocando mi vida totalmente en hacer que la empresa siguiera ascendiendo._

* * *

 

Conducía velozmente por las calles de Los Ángeles, me sentía cansada, enferma y sobre todo furiosa. Durante la mañana conseguí cerrar un negocio millonario con uno de nuestros inversores y aun así, acababa de escuchar a mi hermana decir lo que incompetente que yo era.

«Regina, las cosas no son como tú quieres» había dicho «Tú cierras un negocio a la semana mientras yo cierro tres. Si no logras trabajar correctamente, deberías dejar la empresa solo a mi cargo»

«Cierra la boca Zelena» repliqué irritada «Sabes muy bien que los negocios que yo cierro equivalen al triple de los que cierras tú. Con uno yo gano mucho más para la empresa que tú con tus tres»

Pero, al final, ¿por qué tenía tanta prisa en llegar a casa? No encontraría nada aparte de un inmueble vacío y las luces solo estarían encendidas porque siempre le pido a Ashley que las deje así después de acabar de trabajar. No habría nadie esperándome, ni siquiera Lola, mi perra estaría ahí. Había muerto hacía unas semanas, vivió dieciocho años conmigo hasta que el cansancio y la edad la vencieron.

Un brasa de mi cigarro cayó en mi pierna y desvié la mirada de las calles por un instante, para quitármela. No hubo ninguna frenada, ningún grito, solo el ruido de dos coches chocando en la madrugada, mi cabeza chocó contra el volante y un cuerpo pequeño saliendo despedido a través del cristal.

 

**POV Emma**

_¿Qué puedo decir de mí? Me llamo Emma Swan, tengo 22 años y una hija de siete, que se llama Lucy. Sí, lo sé, me quedé embarazada con quince años, pero no me juzguen todavía, no era una adolescente drogada e irresponsable que salía a follar sin preservativo. Es más, nunca llegué a estar cerca de ser eso, fui criada con mucho amor y disciplina, se me enseñó a seguir a rajatabla las reglas de la casa._

_Soy hija única y quizás por ese motivo siempre tuve los mimos que todo niño quiere tener, no teníamos las mejores condiciones financieras, pero aun así yo tenía más juguetes de lo necesario y comía más chucherías que cualquier otro niño de mi edad. Siempre procuré que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mí, estar a la altura de lo que ellos habían hecho por mí, mis notas en la escuela siempre eran excelentes y siempre era la mejor de la clase, al menos hasta quedarme embarazada._

_Cierto día, fui a la biblioteca y acabé olvidándome de ver la hora para volver a casa, no me di cuenta de que había oscurecido y solo me marché cuando la bibliotecaria me informó que ya iba a cerrar. Caminé deprisa por las calles, mi casa no quedaba muy lejos y pensé que no tendría problemas en ese corto trayecto. Sin embargo, no imaginaba que un hombre que se pasaba los días sentado frente a la biblioteca me fuera a seguir._

_Me agarró por los pelos y me arrastró hasta el interior de una fábrica abandonada. Tenía tanto miedo que no pude gritar y mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras él rasgaba mi vestido y metía su miembro dentro de mí, resoplando sobre mi cuerpo y mordiéndome a la vez. Al terminar, solo se levantó y se marchó, dejándome ahí tirada. Me fui a casa derrumbada en llanto, intentando esconderme bajo la tela rasgada, y a pesar de muchas investigaciones, nunca lograron localizar al hombre._

_Alrededor de dos meses después de lo ocurrido, descubrí que estaba embarazada, y eso causó un pánico terrible en mi casa, mi madre comenzó a padecer frecuentes desmayos y mi padre casi ni nos veía, salía de trabajar y se iba derecho al bar, no para beber, solo para no tener que mirarme a la cara. Yo estaba asustada, obviamente, pero no dejaba de sonreír al recordar que dentro de mí estaba creciendo una vida. Ya no me importaba que mi rendimiento escolar bajara y acabé el año lectivo solo con nota suficiente para ser aprobada._

_Mis padres no pensaban así, veían a la criatura que se desarrollaba en mi vientre como una enfermedad, algo que siempre les haría recordar al hombre que le había arrancada  la inocencia a su hija. Cuando me llamaron al salón para conversar, yo sabía lo que iban a decir antes de abrir las bocas, querían que abortase. Me negué y entonces me dijeron que no tenía elección al ser menor de edad. Esa noche, esperé a que se durmiesen y me adentré silenciosamente en la sala, donde escondían un pequeño cofre con los ahorros que supuestamente eran para pagarme la universidad. No sentí remordimiento al coger todo el dinero que había allí y con las pocas ropas que cabían dentro de mi mochila hui de casa._

_Acabé en Los Ángeles, y mientras estuve embarazada, me quedé en un asilo para la gente que vivía en la calle, consciente de que tendría que irme de ahí en cuanto el bebé naciera. No fui al médico, no me hice ningún tipo de acompañamiento y solo supe que tendría una niña en el momento en que la vi, pequeña, indefensa y puesta en mis brazos por un médico cansado._

_Tuve la suerte de ser acogida por una señora que hacia trabajo voluntario en el asilo y por eso conseguí encontrar un empleo y juntar algún dinero para comprar las cosas que mi hija necesitaba. Viví ahí durante tres años hasta que conseguí el empleo en la cafetería donde trabajo ahora y alquilé mi propio apartamento, pequeño, pero que pago con mi propio dinero._

_No sé si es un hecho importante que tengan que saber, pero soy lesbiana. Salí con mujeres durante estos años, pero las dejé porque a mi hija no le gustaban y nunca metería dentro de mi casa a alguien que no respetase  la presencia de mi pequeña._

_Esta es mi historia, no quiero que sientan pena por mí o me digan lo luchadora que soy. Lo único que me importa es la felicidad de mi pequeña Lucy, acompañar su crecimiento y jamás dejarla de amar._

* * *

 

Conducía tranquilamente por las calles de Los Ángeles, era mi día libre y le había pedido prestado el coche a mi amiga Ruby para poder llevar a mi hija a una obra de teatro que estaba loca por ver. Lucy canturreaba animada en el asiento de atrás y le pedí varias veces que se estuviera quieta, el viejo escarabajo amarillo no tenía cintos de seguridad y eso me daba algo de miedo, por eso conducía tan despacio.

Mi mente insistía en volver a la conversación que había tenido con mi jefe poco antes, él insistía en que trabajase más horas durante dos semanas para recuperar un tiempo que tuve que estar sin ir a trabajar para cuidar a mi hija que se había puesto enferma. A él no le importaba nada a no ser sus ganancias y me dijo que si no lo aceptaba, ya podía coger mis cosas y salir por la puerta, que no necesitaba holgazanes trabajando para él.

Tendría que pasar por casa de Granny y pedirle que cuidara de Lucy durante esas horas que tendría que trabajar, pero Granny no se encontraba bien de salud e incluso ha dejado de hacer el trabajo voluntario en el asilo. Me pasé la mano nerviosamente por el cabello mientras intentaba pensar en lo que haría. Sencillamente no podría dejar el empleo sin tener la garantía de poder conseguir otro, pero tampoco podía dejar a Lucy sola en casa, solo tenía siete años y jamás confiaría en cualquier para que cuidara de ella.

De repente, la atención de mi hija fue atraída por el letrero de un club que estaba al otro lado de la avenida y se movió hasta el espacio ente los dos asientos delanteros, señalando y pidiendo que parase para poder ver mejor.

«Está bien, Lucy» dije nerviosa «Voy a parar, ahora vuelve a tu sitio y quédate sentada detrás mi asiento»

«Mamá, ¿vas a parar?» La obra de teatro la había dejado demasiado animada y hablaba sin parar «Mira, es un rojo tan bonito, mamá, podemos hacer una de esas con mi nombre y ponerlo en la puerta de casa, así todo el mundo sabría que vivo ahí»

Intenté empujarla hacia su sitio, pero no podía hacerlo sin desviar  los ojos de la carretera, el silencio reinaba fuera del coche y como las calles parecían desiertas, me giré para colocarla sentada de nuevo. Escuché el ruido alejado de un coche y la luz de los faros iluminaron el interior del escarabajo, apenas tuve tiempo de pestañear antes de ser empujada contra el salpicadero del coche, dándome en el estómago con el freno de mano. Me curvé por el dolor y noté los largos cabellos de mi hija rozándome la espalda mientras ella pasaba sobre mí, saliendo despedida a través del cristal delantero.

 

 

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os parece? Pinta bien, ¿no? Dos mujeres cargando con sus propios dolores, con un pasado nada amable detrás. ¿Serán la una para la otra ese bálsamo que las sane?**

 


	2. Culpa

**POV Regina**

Abrí la puerta del coche y salí tambaleándome, pisando sobre los pedazos de cristal que se encontraban diseminados por el suelo. Mi coche estaba completamente destrozado, el daño fue tan grande que el salpicadero prácticamente había caído y por algún milagro mis piernas no fueron destrozadas. Aparentemente le había dado a un escarabajo amarillo, si antes aquel coche ya se estaba cayendo a pedazos, ahora estaba totalmente inutilizable, una puerta se había desprendido y el motor se había soltado, cayendo al suelo, al lado del coche. Eso sin contar los cristales destrozados de los dos automóviles, el golpe había sido realmente fuerte. Miré hacia dentro del viejo escarabajo y vi a una mujer, doblada con la mano sobre la barriga llorando. Pensé que tal vez había tenido una alucinación cuando tuve la impresión de que alguien volaba hacia fuera del coche, pero sentí la sangre helárseme en el cuerpo cuando miré un poco más hacia delante y una pequeña niña de largos cabellos rubios estaba tirada en el asfalto.

Olvidándome completamente de la mujer que aún estaba dentro del coche, corrí hasta la pequeña, tenía varios cortes por todo el cuerpo y gran parte de sus cabellos estaban rojos debido a la sangre que salía de su cabeza. Me arrodillé a su lado y le acaricié el rostro, intentando no moverla.

«¿Mamita?» dijo ella con voz casi inaudible y abrió sus pequeños ojos azules mirándome directamente «Wow, ¿eres un ángel?»

«No, pequeña» respondí con lágrimas en mis ojos «No soy un ángel»

«Pero eres tan bonita, creo que eres un ángel. ¿Dónde está mi mamá? Me duele mucho»

Alcé la cabeza buscando ayuda y la puerta del viejo escarabajo se abrió, dejando caer a una mujer tan rubia como la pequeña, aún tenía la mano en la barriga y tosía intensamente. Se arrastró a cuatro patas hasta donde estaba yo con la pequeña y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver tanta sangre.

«Hija» llamó a la pequeña y esta la miró, intentando sonreír «¿Lucy?»

«Mamita, qué bien que estés aquí. Me duele mucho, mamita.

La rubia me miró y había desespero en sus ojos, cogí el móvil y llamé rápidamente a urgencias, informando quién era yo y lo que había pasado, había médicos de mi confianza que no dejarían que lo ocurrido llegara a la prensa, además de que prestarían el mejor servicio a las dos.

«La ayuda ya está de camino» le susurré a la rubia que asintió

«Mamita» la voz de la pequeña salía cada vez más débil «Ella es un ángel, ¿verdad? Es tan bonita»

La mujer intentó levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo con un gemido, apretándose la barriga.

«Quédese quieta» le reprendí «Está herida, la ayuda llegará pronto»

Ella me miró en silencio y dejó de intentar levantarse, sentí que algo goteaba en mi mano y me asusté al ver que era sangre. Solo entonces sentí mi cabeza latir y al llevarme los dedos a la cabeza, vi que yo también estaba sangrando.

 

**POV narrador**

Pocos minutos tardó en llegar la ambulancia y trasladarlas a las tres al hospital que Regina había indicado durante la llamada. Regina recibió apenas unos puntos en la cabeza y tras unos rápidos exámenes se confirmó que no había sufrido más daños. A pesar del fuerte golpe recibido en el estómago, Emma tampoco había sufrido nada grave y al salir de la sala de exámenes, se encontró con Regina sentada en un pequeño sofá del pasillo, esperándola.

Emma caminó hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo, su mirada estaba tomada por la furia y aún ni había llegado hasta Regina cuando comenzó a hablar en tono amenazador.

«Escuche maldita…maldita…Si algo le pasa a mi hija, te mato, juro que te mato»

Regina levantó la cabeza para mirar a la rubia y tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, que descendían sin parar de sus ojos. Por un momento, eso desarmó la furia de Emma, que la miró con los ojos desorbitados, pero enseguida volvió a adquirir una expresión furiosa.

«Su hija está siendo examinada en estos momentos» Regina carraspeó y dijo calmadamente «Aparentemente no ha sufrido nada serio, pero quieren mantenerla en observación para estar seguros, al final se llevó un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza»

«Sí, se lo llevó» Emma cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se sentó al lado de la morena, solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo enorme que era el sitio en el que se encontraban «Dios mío, me va a llevar el resto de mi vida para pagar esto»

«No se preocupe por los gastos, yo me encargaré de todo»

«Es lo mínimo que puede hacer» dijo Emma fríamente «Pero no sé si quiero aceptar su dinero»

«No es una cuestión de querer» Regina se levantó y se puso delante de Emma, mirándola a la cara «Usted lo va a aceptar y punto» ella suspiró «Mire, sé que tengo toda la culpa del accidente y no pienso huir de eso, me haré cargo de todos los gastos médicos de las dos»

Emma la miró con sorpresa. Se pasó un momento analizando a la morena de la cabeza a los pies y se dio cuenta de la clase con la que vestía, aquella mujer no le era extraña, se rascó la cabeza intentado recordar quién era y entonces el recuerdo le llegó como un batacazo.

«Regina Mills» susurró y la mujer que tenía delante arqueó una ceja «Usted es Regina Mills»

«Sí, soy yo. Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado debidamente, usted sabe mi nombre, pero yo no sé el suyo»

«Emma» la rubia balbuceó un poco «Emma Swan»

«¿Y su hija?»

«Lucy»

Emma recordaba coger las revistas de la cafetería y llevárselas al apartamento, donde generalmente las leía con su amiga Ruby. La amiga había comentado con ella sobre Regina más de una vez e incluso le había comentado que la morena era extremadamente atractiva. Ahora estaba frente a frente con ella y sabía que aquella mujer había sido la responsable de los golpes de su hija, y eso la dejaba con más rabia de lo que jamás imaginó sentir.

«Emma» dijo Regina pensativa «Sé que este no es ni de lejos el mejor momento para tratar esto, pero es algo que necesito decir. Sabe que soy una persona pública, ¿cierto?» Emma asintió con la cabeza «Le propongo llegar a un acuerdo»

«¿Qué acuerdo?»

«No saqué esto en público, no llame a la prensa y yo le doy un coche nuevo, sin discutir. Sabe tan bien como yo que aquella lata vieja que estaba condiciendo no tenía el más mínimo dispositivo de seguridad para un niño y podría perder todo los derechos si lo pusiera en conocimiento de mi abogado»

«Lo sé» Emma se pasó las manos por el rostro, además de eso el coche era de Ruby y ella lo necesitaba para ir a trabajar «Mire, Regina, no quiero que esto salga en la prensa de ninguna manera y no tengo ningún deseo de aceptar sus cambalaches, pero lo voy a hacer porque el coche no es mío»

«¿Tenemos un acuerdo, señorita Swan?» Emma asintió y Regina le entregó una tarjeta con su número de móvil «Llámeme cuando esté lista para recoger su coche nuevo, iremos hasta el concesionario y podrá elegir»

Sin esperar respuesta, Regina le dio la espalda a la rubia y caminó hasta la otra punta del pasillo, pegándose a la pared. Emma no podía estar segura, pero por un instante le pareció  que las lágrimas volvían a descender por el rostro de la morena.

El médico apareció de repente y ambas mujeres se dirigieron apresuradamente hacia él, las noticias eran buenas, Lucy no había sufrido ninguna lesión grave, pero tendría que pasar cinco días ingresada para poder mantenerla bajo observación, aún había riesgos de que su cerebro presentase daños algunos días después y querían estar seguros de que eso no sucediese.

«Emma, ¿puedo verla?» preguntó Regina en cuento el médico salió. La rubia aceptó con la cabeza, sin saber por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Entraron en el cuarto donde Lucy estaba y la pequeña dormía serenamente. Emma fue hasta ella y le besó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la última vez que había visto a la pequeña en un hospital casi la había perdido y el pánico se apoderaba de ella simplemente al mirar alrededor y ver que estaba de nuevo en aquel ambiente.

Emma escuchó un sonido ahogado y al darse la vuelta, divisó a Regina intentando esconder los sollozos y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Ella se apartó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana mientras fingía que miraba el móvil, dejándose paso para que la morena se acercase.

Regina caminó lentamente hasta la pequeña y le acarició sus cabellos rubios, sonriendo tristemente. Por el rabillo del ojo, Emma vio que ella la estaba mirando para comprobar que estaba distraída. Probablemente pensó que lo estaba, porque se inclinó y posó sus labios en la cabeza de Lucy, susurrándole cariñosamente

«Perdóname, pequeña, no quise que sintieras dolor. Te prometo que vuelvo a verte cuando estés despierta»

Tras decir eso, besó el rostro de la pequeña y salió en silencio del cuarto sin despedirse de Emma, que estaba un poco sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar.

 


	3. Ella no es un ángel

**POV Regina**

Solo quería llegar a casa y estar sola. Cogí un taxi y durante el camino hice  una llamada a Robin, novio de mi hermana, él tenía varios contactos y sabría cómo retirar los coches de la calle sin que llegara a la prensa, no es que yo no me pudiera ocupar de eso, pero estaba sin ánimo para comenzar con una cosa de esas ahora. Tras una rápida conversación, se ofreció para arreglarlo inmediatamente, y yo colgué, demasiado cansada para envolverme en cualquier tipo de conversación.

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando entré en mi casa y podría finalmente tomar un largo baño caliente. Abrí el agua para que se llenara la bañara y me masajeé el cuello, el dolo causado por el impacto comenzaba a hacerse presente y sabía que empeoraría. Entré en la bañera y según el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos, dejé que las lágrimas volvieran a descender por mi rostro.

Emma parecía tan joven, demasiado joven para ser madre de una pequeña de la edad de Lucy, ¿qué tendría ella? Seis o siete años probablemente, mientras que su madre no aparentaba tener más de 19. Y aun así, veía en sus ojos la furia al enfrentarse conmigo, parecía dispuesta a todo si algo le pasase a la pequeña. Y yo jamás me perdonaría si los daños hubiesen sido mayores.

Si hubiera llevado mi embarazo  adelante, mi bebé tendría ahora catorce años. Intenté durante un tiempo imaginar cómo sería yo si fuera madre, pero no conseguía verme como una buena madre, no conseguía verme como aquella mujer presente que prepara lo que quiere comer su hijo, que le despierta por la mañana con un beso en el rostro. Me sentía destruida por dentro, a pesar de adorar a los niños, evitaba cualquier contacto con ellos, precisamente porque después estaría con estos pensamientos y esta vez parecía mucho peor, pensar en la pequeña Lucy y en el modo en que me preguntaba si yo era un ángel, aquello acabó conmigo de un forma que no podría describir.

Salí de la bañera y me sequé rápidamente, soltándome los cabellos. Al entrar en el cuarto, me paré delante del espejo que había fijado en una de las paredes y admiré mi cuerpo desnudo, estaba en forma para mi edad, aunque no me esforzaba mucho para mantener una dieta rígida y era enemiga del ejercicio físico, tenía suerte de tener un cuerpo bonito. Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí hasta la mesilla de noche, y me tragué algunas pastillas para facilitarme el sueño. Entonces, me metí bajo las sábanas aún desnuda, y no tardé en quedarme dormida, sintiéndome incómoda por el mortal silencio presente en el ambiente.

**POV Emma**

Me desperté con la voz de Lucy llamándome y corrí hasta su cama, yo estaba más dolorida de lo que imaginaba y dormir en mala postura en aquel pequeño sofá no había ayudado a mejorarlo, pero estaba contenta de que ver finalmente a mi pequeña despierta.

«¿Cómo te sientes mi amor?» pregunté cariñosamente

«Bien, mami, pero me duele un poco»

«Pasará pronto» sonreí y ella colocó su manita en mi rostro.

«Ma, ¿dónde está aquel ángel?»

«¿Qué ángel, hija?» pregunté confusa

«Aquella mujer con los cabellos muyyy negros» ella se rascó la cabeza y me miro confusa «Estaba ayer, cuando me quedé tirada en el suelo y no podía moverme. Me dijo que no era un ángel, pero no la creo porque es muy bonita. Y después, soñé con ella, parecía que me estaba hablando aquí» Lucy señaló su oído «Hablándome bien bajito, me pidió perdón»

«Lucy, no era un ángel» le reprendí, un poco irritada por sus palabras «Ella es solo una mujer, y además es la culpable de que estés aquí»

Ella me miró con los ojitos muy abiertos y entonces me dio la espalda, como normalmente hacía cuando yo, por algún motivo, la hería. Me sentía irritada y mi cuerpo me imploraba por un café. Me levanté y cogí mi bolso, di la vuelta a la cama y me paré frente a Lucy.

«Voy a tomar un café, ¿vas a estar bien?» se viró para el otro lado y yo reviré los ojos antes de dejar el cuarto

La cafetería que estaba en un anexo del hospital estaba tranquila y aproveché para llamar a Ruby mientras tomaba el café.

_«Emma, ¿qué diablos te ha pasado? Necesito mi coche y no me dabas noticias, tuve que coger un taxi para venir al trabajo»_

«Lo sé, Ruby, disculpa» me pasé la mano por el pelo «Ayer tuve  un pequeño accidente, de hecho estoy en el hospital»

 _«¿Cómo?»_ preguntó asustada _«¿Estás bien? ¿Y Lucy?»_

«Estamos bien, no te preocupes. Lucy necesita quedarse en observación porque se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Pero Ruby, tu coche…»

 _«No»_ exclamó

«Lo siento mucho» se estaba preparando para gritarme «Pero mira, vas a tener uno nuevo»

_«Emma, ¿voy a tener un coche nuevo? ¿Acaso pretendes vender a Lucy para conseguirme un coche?»_

«Realmente la persona causante del accidente se va a encargar de eso»

 _«Emma, estoy tan enfadada»_ Podía sentir su irritación en la voz _«No voy a pelear contigo porque ahora tengo que volver al trabajo»_

Colgó sin esperar respuesta y yo me acabé el café sintiéndome un poco herida, no se interesó cuando le hablé del coche nuevo, probablemente pensaba que estaba bromeando para que se calmara. Intenté apartar eso de mi mente y me levanté, tenía que volver con Lucy que aún estaría enfadada y tendría que encontrar una forma de hablar con calma con ella.

Al llegar cerca de la puerta de la habitación, escuché las risas animadas de Lucy y me pregunté quién estaría con ella. Sentí la sangre desparecer de mi rostro cuando al abrir la puerta vi a Regina sentada al lado de la cama, ella había empujado una silla y las dos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro al girarse hacia mí.

Lucy me vio y deshizo la sonrisa, dándome la espalda. Regina la miro intrigada y ella respondió rápidamente

«Mi madre me dijo que no eres un ángel y que hiciste que esté aquí, por eso estoy enfadada con ella»

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Regina rápidamente  y movió la cabeza concordando.

«Pero tu madre tiene razón» dijo ella mirándome y yo desvié la mirada «Es mi culpa y no soy un ángel»

«¿Pero lo hiciste queriendo?» La voz de Lucy era mimosa y sorbía intentando aguantar el llanto «¿No me hiciste daño porque querías, no?»

«Claro que no, pequeña» la morena respondió rápidamente «Fue un accidente, jamás te lastimaría queriendo. ¿Me perdonas?»

«Sí» dijo Lucy estirando los brazos hacia Regina que se levantó para abrazarla «Te perdono»

Cuando se soltó de los brazos de mi hija, Regina se acercó a la ventana y se quedó un momento mirando hacia fuera, se pasaba constantemente las manos por la cara y supuse que estaba intentando esconder las lágrimas. Ahora con más calma pude percibir lo bonita que era, llevaba un falda negra pegada al cuerpo y eso delineaba sus curvas, dejando ver unas nalgas redondas y perfectas, mientras que su camisa de vestir blanca dejaba ver el sujetador oscuro que llevaba puesto y daba la impresión de que tenía generosos pechos.

Fui  arrancada de mis devaneos cuando se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia mí, haciendo señas para que saliéramos del cuarto. La seguí en silencio y se acercó a mí, hablando bajo.

«Emma, quería disculparme. Sé que esto es más grande que cualquier disculpa que pueda pedir, pero aun así, no le quería causar ningún mal a su familia, y quiero que sepa que realmente lo siento mucho»

«Sé que usted no tenía ninguna intención, nadie sale de casa pensando en chocar su coche con otro» ella desorbitó los ojos y yo sabía que estaba siendo más borde de lo que debería «Disculpe, es que estoy cansada»

«¿No se ha ido a casa, verdad?» Negué con la cabeza «¿Por qué no va a descansar un poco? Yo puedo quedarme con Lucy hasta que vuelva»

«No sé si es una buena idea» Busque las palabras acertadas «No es nada personal con usted, pero nunca he dejado a mi hija con un desconocido, no veo por qué comenzaría ahora»

«Emma» dijo en tono autoritario «Necesita descansar, solo voy a entrar en aquel cuarto y sentarme al lado de la cama de su hija y cuando usted regrese las dos estaremos ahí. Me siento extremadamente mal por ser la culpable de lo sucedido, deme una oportunidad para sentirme mejor»

«Está bien» dije tras un tiempo, había tanta tristeza en sus ojos castaños que no vi la forma de negar esa petición «Solo voy a tomar un baño, descansar un poco y estaré aquí otra vez»

«Tome» revolvió en su bolso y extendió su mano entregándome las llaves de un coche «Puede usar mi coche, es un Cruze negro, y lo encontrara cerca de la entrada principal» Yo empecé a mover la cabeza negando, pero ella cogió mi mano, la abrió y me colocó la llave entre mis dedos «Vaya»

Antes de tener ocasión para negarme, volvió entrar en el cuarto y yo la seguí. Me despedí de mi hija y me encaminé a la salida. No me gustaba aceptar cosas de las personas, pero en ese momento, no me sentía en condiciones para un trayecto tan largo en metro o en taxi, ya que el hospital quedaba prácticamente en el lado opuesto de donde vivía y tendría que atravesar la ciudad para llegar. Cuando vi el coche, me sentí un poco incómoda al entrar en él, me di cuenta del olor a nuevo, aún tenía los plásticos protegiendo los asientos de los acompañantes.

«¡Dios mío!» dije en voz alta, mientras metía la llave en el contacto «Ha comprado el coche hoy»

En cuanto llegué a casa, media hora después, tomé un baño rápido y me acosté en la cama, pretendía quedarme echada unos minutos y luego volver al hospital. Mis ojos estaban tan pesados y los cerré, trayendo a mi mente la imagen de Regina Mills besando la cabeza de mi hija, ella parecía ser buena con los niños, probablemente tenía uno o más hijos, le preguntaría cuando volviera al hospital. Con ese pensamiento, acabé adormeciéndome.

 


	4. Dolores del pasado

**POV Regina**

Me pasé horas conversando con la pequeña Lucy, era una niña encantadora y estar con ella me traía una paz que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Me contaba animada sobre su colegio y su niñera Granny, a quien echaba de menos, ya que la mujer tenía problemas de salud y no podía visitarla. La enfermera trajo su comida y tras comer, bostezó y se acurrucó apretando la almohada, tardando menos de cinco minutos para caer en un sueño profundo y sereno. La arropé con las sábanas y corrí a mi bolso cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, atendiendo rápidamente para que la música no despertara a la pequeña.

«¿Regina?» la voz de Zelena estaba preocupada «Acabo de hablar con Robin y me ha dicho lo del accidente, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?»

«Todo está bien, Zelena, no te preocupes»

«Deberías haberme llamado, Regina, sabes que hubiera ido hasta ti. ¿Dónde estás?»

«Mira, necesito que te ocupes hoy de la empresa, no podré ir. ¿Puede ser?» mi hermana y yo no teníamos una relación próxima y confieso que me quedé sorprendida al escuchar preocupación en su voz.

«Claro, claro. No te preocupes por eso, además, Robin ya se encargó de todo y los coches han sido trasladados sin problema, nada ha llegado al conocimiento de la prensa y si algún periodista entra en contacto, le pagaré una buena cantidad para que cierre la boca»

«Gracias Zelena» le agradecí sinceramente «Un escándalo es lo último que necesitamos ahora»

«¿Qué pasó Regina? Para querer esconderlo de esta manera creo que la culpa ha sido tuya»

«Sí» miré a Lucy que aún dormía y sentí un nudo formándose en mi garganta «Tuve la culpa del accidente»

«¿Estás llorando?» Dios, a veces odiaba la rapidez de Zelena para percibir las cosas «Escucha, al final de la tarde salgo de la empresa y voy hasta tu casa, ¿vale?»

«Está bien»

Me giré para mirar a la pequeña e involuntariamente me llevé la mano a mi vientre, siempre había soñado con ser madre, pero mi aborto fue violento y después se confirmó que no podría volver a quedar embarazada, me hice los exámenes varias veces y con diferentes médicos, pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma. Acabé aceptando la idea y la mayor parte del tiempo no pensaba en eso, pero este accidente había traído tantas cosas de vuelta y este dolor era una de ellas.

Fui sacada de mis devaneos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió de repente y Emma entró asustada, su expresión se tranquilizó al ver a la hija durmiendo y me sonrió un poco avergonzada, entregándome las llaves del coche.

«Siento la demora, acabé quedándome dormida»

«Está bien» sonreí «Lucy y yo pasamos un buen rato juntas, comió y se ha quedado dormida. ¿Cómo se siente usted?»

«Mejor, gracias por el coche y gracias por quedarse con Lucy este tiempo. Necesitaba descansar»

«Si no le importa, me gustaría venir más veces a verla»

«Claro» ella sonrió «Puede venir cuando quiera»

Me despedí de ella y me fui a casa, le había dado el día libre a Ashley, ya que quería estar sola y ahora tenía que preparar algo para cuando Zelena llegase. Durante el trayecto, no pude dejar de sentir el perfume que Emma había dejado en el coche, suave y agradable, como ella tenía que ser a pesar de haberse mostrado  tan inflexible en las últimas horas.

**POV narrador**

Tras un rápido baño, Regina decidió preparar algo sencillo para su hermana y optó por una fondue de queso, que acompañaría con un delicioso vino que había comprado en uno de sus viajes. En circunstancias normales, no se preocuparía en servir una cena para Zelena y lo mismo valía al contrario  si fuera ella quien fuera a casa de su hermana. Pero era una especie de código tácito  entre ellas, ambas se aficionaron a la costumbre de servir algo para que la otra comiera si necesitaban hablar seriamente. El timbre sonó y Regina se alisó la falda negra que usaba antes de ir al encuentro de su hermana.

«Hermana» Zelena la abrazó «¿Cómo estás?»

«Estoy bien» cerró la puerta tras Zelena entrar y se fueron a la sala, donde se sentaron «Un poco dolorida, en verdad, pero bien»

Fue hasta la cocina a buscar la fondue y el vino y podía sentir la mirada de Zelena sobre ella mientras caminaba, sabía que la hermana la analizaba y que, en breve, la llenaría de preguntas, cosa que tardó menos de lo esperado.

«Regina» dijo Zelena con cautela «¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo pasó ese accidente? No es la primera vez que chocas con un coche y nunca te vi tan turbada»

«No voy a perder el tiempo contándote los detalles» Regina le entregó una copa de vino y bebió un poco de su propia copa «Pero lo que ocurrió es que había una pequeña en el coche al que le di»

«¿Qué?» Zelena casi escupió el vino que acababa de tomar «¿Cómo está?»

«Ahora está bien, solo está ingresada en observación» los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas «Pero esto ha traído tantas cosas de vuelta, Zelena, tantos recuerdos y dolores»

La relación entre las dos siempre había sido complicada, cuando hablaban de negocios se volvían enemigas mortales y raramente estaban de acuerdo en algo. Pero cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la vida personal de alguna de ellas, las unía más que cualquier otra cosa y se apoyaban la una a la otra cuando era necesario. Zelena era una de las pocas personas que sabía la verdad sobre lo que le había pasado a Regina y durante todos esos años la había ayudado a salir de sus crisis de depresión.

«Regina» la hermana acarició el hombro de la morena, que suspiró

«Su nombre es Lucy, es la pequeña más dulce que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Insiste en decir que soy un ángel, porque soy muy bonita» las dos sonreían «Me siento bien cuando estoy con ella, hoy cuando me llamaste estaba con ella en el hospital, pasé algún tiempo con ella mientras Emma iba a su casa a descansar»

«¿Quién es Emma?» preguntó Zelena confusa

«La madre de Lucy, es tan joven. Es más fácil pensar que son hermanas antes que madre e hija, pero si vieses la furia con la que se me enfrentó cuando se dio cuenta de que yo había causado el accidente» Regina movió la cabeza al recordar «No sé Zelena, esto me ha traído tantas cosas de vuelta. Esta casa cada día se hace más insoportable»

«Regina, ¿por qué no intentas salir con alguien? Sé que esto no va  a suplir nada, pero al menos puede distraerte»

«No» Regina negó con la cabeza mientras encendía un cigarro «No me ayudaría, ya no quiero más relaciones sin sentido, no tengo más paciencia ni edad para ese tipo de cosa. Si fuera a estar con alguien, tendría que ser alguien por quien estuviera enamorada» al ver la expresión de la hermana, añadió encogiéndose de hombros «Sé que por como soy, eso es imposible»

«No digo imposible, Regina, pero difícil. Eres tan cerrada para todos y para todo, incluso me sorprende que hayas hablado de esa pequeña con tanto cariño y estés pasando tanto tiempo con ella, generalmente evitas el contacto con niños»

«Lo sé, pero con Lucy es diferente. Existe algo en ella que hace que quiera estar cerca, no sé si es el hecho de que casi la maté o alguna otra cosa»

«Ay, hermana» Zelena pasó su brazo por los hombros de la morena «No te culpes tanto, ella está bien, no tienes por qué estar pensando esas cosas»

«No me sale de la cabeza el momento en que la vi tirada en el asfalto, los cabellos rubios cubiertos de sangre» Regina cerró los ojos «Y Emma, por Dios, aquella mujer tiene una mirada de quien ya ha pasado por tanto, protege a su hija con tanta furia, con tanta dureza, pero puedo jurar que debajo de todo eso existe una mujer tan dulce»

Zelena la analizó por un momento y entonces una sonrisa se formó en el canto de sus labios sin que la hermana se diera cuenta.

«Mira Regina, si esa pequeña te hace tanto bien, ¿por qué no pasas más tiempo con ella?» la morena la miró, un poco insegura de qué responder «Sé que cuando vuelves a casa te sientes fatal, pero, ¿por qué no te abres un poco? Experimenta, intenta aprovechar cuando estás con ella y trae un poco de esa paz hasta aquí, sé fuerte y enfrenta ese dolor durante unos días, ¿quién sabe  si no acaba mejorando?»

«Pero, ¿y si ella se marcha? ¿Si Emma no permite que la vea? ¿Qué sucederá después?»

«No pienses tanto, Regina» Zelena la reprendió dulcemente «Vive el ahora y deja el después para después, no puede vivir tu vida pensando en lo que va a suceder de aquí a unos minutos y olvidarte del presente»

«Tal vez tengas razón» Regina enjugó una lágrima que descendía por su rostro y la abrazó enseguida «Gracias hermana»

 

 


	5. Desespero

**POV Regina**

Mi mal humor habitual había vuelto y evité todo contacto visual con los empleados cuando llegué a la empresa. Muchos me preguntaron lo que había pasado al ver los puntos en mi cabeza, pero seguí caminando hasta mi despacho sin prestarles atención, no quería conversar con nadie, me sentía mareada, cansada y dentro de poco tendría una importante reunión con algunos socios externos.

Ya en mi despacho, organicé los papeles que llevaría a la reunión y comprobé mis emails mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora. Cuando mi secretaria vino a llamarme, yo ya estaba de pie al lado de la mesa y caminé ansiosa hasta la sala de reuniones, donde todas aquellas personas ya me esperaban. Al menos estaba con el humor apropiado para lo que tendría que contarles.

«Buenos días» dije al entrar en la sala y ellos me respondieron tímidamente. Mi hermana me miraba un poco tensa, en esas reuniones yo solía exagerar y terminaba despidiendo a alguien «no voy a andarme con rodeos y voy a lo que interesa, el rendimiento de la empresa está cayendo y como pueden ver en los gráficos que tienen delante, la Mills Company no tiene culpa alguna»

«¿Qué pretende hacer al respecto?» uno de los socios pregunto desconfiado

«Veo dos formas de resolverlo, o ustedes comienzan a hacer inversiones responsables o la Mills Company cortara relaciones con sus empresas y buscaremos nuevas personas para trabajar con nosotros, personas que sepa cómo invertir. Y siendo así…» mi móvil sonó en mi bolso y con un pedio de disculpas lo cogí, al ver el nombre de Emma en la pantalla mi corazón dio un salto «Disculpen, tengo que contestar»

Zelena vino hasta mi lado, confusa, yo jamás paraba una reunión para atender al teléfono, me giré de espaldas y me llevé el teléfono a la oreja, hablando cautelosamente.

«¿Emma?»

«¿Regina?» ella lloraba y eso hizo que tuviera que apoyarme en el borde de la mesa «Disculpe, no sabía a quién llamar y he acabado llamándola a usted, Lucy no está bien…Ella…» Emma no consiguió seguir y al momento su lloro se volvió compulsivo.

«Emma» espere a que se calmase  un poco «Aguante, ya estoy saliendo para allá» colgué la llamada y me viré hacia mi hermana, que me miraba con los ojos desorbitados «Zelena, ¿puedes continuar aquí? Pido disculpas a los señores, pero ha surgido un asunto privado de extrema importancia que tengo que comprobar inmediatamente»

Salí de la sala y corrí hasta mi coche, acelerando lo máximo que pude para llegar más rápido al hospital, maldita la hora en que decidí poner a Lucy en un sitio tan alejado de la empresa. Al llegar, estacioné de cualquier manera y me fui derecha al cuarto en que Lucy estaba la última vez que la vi, pero al entrar, solo me encontré con Emma sentada en la cama, sollozaba incontrolablemente y sus ojos estaban hinchados.

«Emma» la llamé en cuanto la vi y ella corrió hacia mí, sorprendiéndome al tirarse a mis brazos.

Se agarró a mi cuello y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, llorando descontroladamente. No sabía qué hacer en una situación así y acaricié sus cabellos rubios, sintiendo el perfume que se desprendía de ellos y llegaba hasta mi nariz. Nos quedamos así durante algunos instantes y Emma tardó un poco más en conseguir calmarse lo suficiente para poder hablar.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» pregunté en voz baja, aún acariciando sus cabellos.

«No conseguí despertar a Lucy. Se sentía cansada y me pidió dormir un poco, pero el tiempo pasó y sencillamente no se despertaba, la llamé, moví su cuerpo y aun así sus ojos no se abrían. Los médicos se la llevaron para hacerle exámenes, temen que su cerebro haya mostrado alguna secuela del accidente»

El suelo pareció abrirse a mis pues cuando escuché esas palabras, me separé de Emma lentamente y fui hasta la ventana, pegando mi cabeza en el vidrio y mirando para las personas que pasaban por la calle, sin realmente verlas. Noté la mano de Emma en mi brazo y me giré hacia ella.

«Disculpe» la palabra salió de mi boca en un susurro, forzada a pasar a través del nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

Ella me miró confusa durante algunos segundos y entonces me atrajo hacia un abrazo, aquello estaba empezando a ponerme incómoda, no era una persona dada a las demostraciones físicas y nunca conseguí realmente ver cómo un abrazo podía volver las cosas mejores. Me quedé estática, dejando que ella pusiera sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sentía su respiración chocando contra la piel de mi cuello. Cuando vio que yo no le devolvía el abrazo, ella se separó y me miró intrigada, las lágrimas habían dejado de descender por sus mejillas.

«No la he llamado para hacerla sentir culpable, Regina, es que no podía estar sola, no sabía a quién recurrir y me acordé de lo bien que mi hija y usted se llevan» ella se recompuso un poco y su expresión se hizo seria «Y además de eso, es la que está pagando, creo que debería saber todo lo que ocurre»

«Emma, por favor, lo último que me preocupa es el dinero, si he venido es porque me preocupo por Lucy» me encogí de hombros «¿Por qué no salimos al pasillo a esperar que alguien nos traiga noticias?»

Ella concordó con la cabeza y me siguió hasta el pequeño sofá que estaba al lado de la puerta del cuarto, se sentó a mi lado y comprobó su móvil. El médico no tardó en llegar y a pesar de la expresión cansada, tenía cierto alivio en sus ojos al hablar.

«Lucy se pondrá bien» dijo con un suspiro «Un pequeño coagulo se había formado en su cabeza, pero ya lo hemos retirado sin ningún problema, de aquí a unas horas podría volver a la habitación. Hemos hecho todos los exámenes y nada más ha sido encontrado, creo que si se recupera de esta pequeña intervención de aquí a mañana, podrá volver tranquilamente a casa»

Él se marchó y las dos respiramos aliviadas, yo había sentido una conexión casi instantánea con la pequeña y sentía el corazón encogido, no podía imaginar lo que pasaba en el corazón de Emma. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una lágrima solitaria descendió por su rostro hasta parar en sus labios, que formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Crucé las piernas, algo incómoda en aquel sofá y apoyé la espalda en el respaldo, cerrando mis ojos por algunos instantes.

Noté un peso en mis hombros y abrí inmediatamente los ojos, Emma se había quedado dormida y su cabeza se inclinó y se apoyó en mi hombro, donde ella se recolocó y yo por algún motivo intenté  moverla lo menos posible para no despertarla. Me quedé mirando por algún tiempo las paredes blancas, hasta que un ruido de tacones hizo que girase la cabeza hacia el pasillo, sorprendiéndome al ver a mi hermana caminando hacia nosotras.

«¿Zelena?» hablé en voz baja cuando ya se había acercado lo suficiente «¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Me quedé preocupada, Regina» siguió mi ejemplo y también habló bajo, mientras miraba a la rubia adormecida en mi hombro «Tengo tantas preguntas para ti en este momento. Pero mientras,  solo te voy a hacer una, ¿qué ha sucedido?»

«Un pequeño problema con Lucy, pero ya está todo bien. Según el médico, pronto podrá irse a casa» Bajé la cabeza y me miré las uñas rojas «Eso está bien» dije intentando convencerme a mí misma de que estaría bien que se fuera a casa, pero yo no iba a tener más disculpas para acercarme a la pequeña.

«Regina» me dijo Zelena casi en un susurro «No olvides lo que hablamos ayer»

Emma murmuró algo aún en mi hombro y se movió rápidamente, eso hizo que su cabeza se escurriese y cayera sobre mi regazo. Zelena se llevó la mano a la boca, intentando no reír de mi expresión asustada y la rubia se levantó velozmente, mirándome avergonzada.

«Disculpe» murmuró y se pasó las manos por los cabellos «Creo que me he quedado dormida»

«Está agotada» Zelena sonrió y Emma la miró confusa «Disculpe mi falta de educación, me llamó Zelena, soy hermana de Regina»

«Soy Emma» se estrecharon las manos y el móvil de Zelena sonó, así que ella se apartó de nosotras, la rubia me miró un poco tensa «Disculpe por haberme quedado dormida en su hombro»

«No pasa nada»

«No, ya me he dado cuenta de que le gusta mucho el contacto física. Perdón»

«Está todo bien, Emma, no se preocupe. Como mi hermana ha dicho, está agotada»

Zelena terminó la llamada y se despidió de nosotras, marchándose rápidamente. Emma parecía realmente a punto de desmayarse de cansancio y la convencí para que fuera a tomarse un café. Aproveché que me había quedado sola y fui al cuarto de Lucy, me senté en el borde de la cama y respiré  profundamente, yo también estaba agotada. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en las manos, intentado aclarar mis pensamientos, entonces escuché la voz de la pequeña Lucy

«Hola» a pesar de estar aún un poco sedada, la miré y ella mi abrió una linda sonrisa «Te eché de menos»

«Hola pequeña» ayudé a la enfermera a colocarla en la cama «Yo también te he echado de menos»

«¿Dónde está mi mami?»

«Fue a buscar un café, pronto estará aquí»

Emma entró en el cuarto y corrió a abrazar a su hija, le besó la cara varias veces. Esperé hasta que se recuperaran de la ausencia, la una de la otra, y le di un beso a Lucy en la cabeza, despidiéndome de ella y de Emma, que me garantizó que todo estaba bien y que podría marcharme tranquila para casa. Ya había pasado por la puerta cuando me giré para decirle algo que se me había olvidado y me encontré a Emma mirándome fijamente, sus ojos me examinaron de arriba abajo, y al notar que yo la estaba mirando, desvió su mirada algo avergonzada.

«Emma» dije fingiendo no haber visto nada «Si Lucy realmente tiene el alta mañana, llámeme, que las llevo a casa»

«No es necesario, Regina» se pasó la mano por el pelo «Yo me las apaño»

«No, usted no se las apaña. Usted me llama»

Sin esperar respuesta, atravesé el pasillo y no miré hacia atrás.

 

 


	6. Olvídenos

**POV Emma**

Acaricié los cabellos de Lucy mientras ella dormía y volví a sentarme en el pequeño sofá que había en el cuarto. No he conseguido pegar ojo desde que mi hija se había quedado dormida, tenía miedo de que no despertase. Las palabras de Regina vagaban por mi mente, quería llevarnos a casa, pero yo ya empezaba a sentirme mal ante todo aquella situación. Ella podría sencillamente pagar los gastos del hospital y dejarnos allí, pero continuaba regresando y preocupándose. Había algo tan doloroso en aquellos ojos castaños, algo que no conseguía descifrar.

Al mismo tiempo en que era una mujer completamente cerrada, era dulce y amable con Lucy. Y yo sentía que mi hija se estaba apegando a ella más de lo que debería, en breve probablemente no nos veríamos más y Lucy sufriría, terminaba apegándose demasiado a las personas equivocadas, siempre pasaba. Era una niña tan pequeña, tan inocente. Tenía que empezar a prepararme para consolarla cuando Regina saliera de nuestras vidas.

El toque de mi móvil hizo que volviera a la realidad y lo atendí sin mirar quién era.

«¿Diga?»

«Emma Swan» era la voz de mi jefe, Gold, y cerré los ojos, sabiendo lo que vendría «Está usted despedida»

«Gold, espere» hablé rápidamente «Le avisé de lo que me había pasado»

«Y dos días son más que suficientes, ¿no, Señorita Swan? Al final, por lo que me ha dicho usted no ha sufrido nada grave»

«Pero mi hija está ingresada y…»

«No me interesa» gritó «Está despedida, y punto final, si quiere, pase por aquí a recoger sus cosas y el sueldo del último mes trabajado»

«Gold, por favor» susurré «No tengo cómo mantener a mi hija si no trabajo»

«Ya le he dicho, su vida no me interesa» fue la última frase antes de colgar.

Dejé caer el móvil de mis manos y sofoqué un grito de rabia que estaba a punto de escapar de mis labios. ¿Qué haría ahora? No tenía a nadie para cuidar de Lucy y aparentemente estaba sin empleo.

**POV narrador**

Ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana cuando el médico pasó por el cuarto y al ver el estado de Lucy, le dio el alta. La alegría de la pequeña fue tan inmensa por poder, finalmente, irse a casa, pero también porque había oído cuando Regina le había dicho a su madre que la llamara, y así podría ver a la morena otra vez. Tras mucha insistencia, convenció a Emma para que hiciera la llamada, pero la rubia no quería tener que pedirle nada a Regina, y tras marcar el número, le dio el móvil a su hija, que esperó con una sonrisa a que alguien hablara al otro lado.

«¿Emma?» la voz de Regina sonaba firme y preocupada

«Lucy» respondió la niña con una sonrisa en los labios «Dijiste que nos llevarías a casa cuando yo pudiera salir»

«¿Y ya puedes?»

«Sí, ¿me vas a llevar a casa?»

«Claro que sí, pequeña. Pídele a tu madre que te prepare, en unos minutos estoy ahí»

La pequeña colgó el teléfono y con la ayuda de Emma se preparó rápidamente para esperar a la morena. Ella estaba nerviosa y se cepilló sus cabellos rubios varias veces, pues quería estar bonita, ya que todas las veces que Regina la había visto, estaba enferma. Su madre la preparaba en silencio y sus pensamientos parecían estar lejos.

«¿Mami?» preguntó y Emma la miró sorprendida tras ser arrancada de sus pensamientos «¿Está todo bien?»

«Sí, hija» Emma intentó sonreír «Solo algunos problemas»

«Pasan rápido» dijo la pequeña confiada y de repente, una sonrisa se abrió en sus labios «Mira quién llegó»

Fue hasta Regina y abrazó a la morena, que la miró con cariño mientras pasaba la mano por sus cabellos. Emma desvió la mirada y comenzó a recoger el resto de cosas de Lucy, intentando encontrar una solución para el nuevo problema que había surgido en su vida. Al terminar, las tres atravesaron los pasillos y llegaron al coche de Regina. Lucy abrió la puerta y al sentarse en el asiento de piel del automóvil

«Wow, tu coche es tan bonito y grande» Regina sonrió «¿Nos vas a visitar ahora que no tengo que estar en el hospital?»

«Lucy, basta» Emma la reprendió «Regina, probablemente, tiene otras cosas que hacer y no va a querer perder el tiempo»

«Al contrario de lo que  piensa, señorita Swan» Regina respondió mal humorada «No considero ninguna pérdida de tiempo pasar tiempo con su hija»

Hicieron el resto del camino en silencio, la pequeña Lucy se había asustado con las rudas palabras de la madre y ahora permanecía callada, mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados. Regina iba girando por las calles según Emma le indicaba y se sorprendió al estacionar frente a un edificio que se estaba cayendo a pedazos que la rubia le señaló. Ella le dio la llave a Lucy y pidió que se adelantara, y en cuanto la niña salió del coche, Emma se giró hacia Regina

«Escuche, Regina, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho, de verdad, ha ido más allá de la obligación que tenía con nosotras» la morena la miró sorprendida «Pero ahora tenemos que volver a nuestras vidas y seguro que es consciente de que mi hija se ha apegado a usted en estos días, no quiero que se apegue aún más para después sufrir»

«Pero Emma…»

«Espere» Emma la interrumpió «Déjeme hablar, he leído sobre usted en las revistas, sé quién es y sé que lleva una vida totalmente opuesta a la que yo llevo con Lucy. Me pondré en contacto con usted para resolver lo antes posible nuestro acuerdo sobre el coche, pero si continúa poniéndose a disposición de mi hija, ella va a exigir su presencia cada vez más y en algún momento usted se cansará, probablemente tiene sus propios hijos que cuidar y no necesita de la hija de una extraña corriendo detrás de usted» Regina la miraba pasmada «Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras, de verdad»

Emma salió del coche y Regina la observó entrar en el edificio, aún sin creerse todo lo que acababa de escuchar. La morena se quedó con el coche parado un tiempo y entonces arrancó, ciertamente tenía que volver a la empresa para cerrar un negocio importante, pero a mitad de camino decidió irse a casa y así lo hizo. Dejando de lado lo que hasta entonces había sido lo más importante en su vida.

En cuanto entró en casa, Regina dispensó a Ashley y se fue al cuarto, quitándose solo los zapatos antes de tirarse en la cama y quedarse mirando al techo. No quería creer que Emma prácticamente le había pedido que no viera más a la pequeña y parte de ella se preguntaba por qué eso le parecía tan importante. ¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo había creado un lazo con la pequeña? Su mente siguió con esos pensamientos durante un buen rato y volvió en sí cuando escuchó el timbre sonar varias veces.

Regina bajó las escaleras rezongando por la insistencia de la persona que seguía tocando el timbre y abrió la puerta preparada para descargar su mal humor en quienquiera que fuera, pero se contuvo al ver a su hermana mirándola con ojos desorbitados.

«¿Te das cuenta de que casi perdemos un negocio importantísimo hoy?» dijo Zelena mientras empujaba a la hermana para entrar «¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza?»

«¿Pero lo hemos perdido?» Regina preguntó sin paciencia y la hermana negó con la cabeza «Óptimo. ¿Solo era eso?»

«Regina, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Desde cuándo decides regresar a casa a medio día y dejar la empresa de lado?»

«Joder Zelena, ¿solo has venido aquí para eso? Pues ya está, puedes salir por la misma puerta por la que has entrado y dejarme en paz»

«Ok» Zelena la miró preocupada «Ha pasado algo»

«Hermana, por favor» Regina la miró turbada «Márchate, solo necesito descansar»

Una bocina se oyó frente a la casa y Zelena miró irritada para la puerta

«Me voy Regina, pero porque Robin me está metiendo prisa. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa»

En cuanto la hermana se marchó, Regina abrió una botella de vino y encendió un cigarro mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Decidió sacar de su mente todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, volvería a su vida normal y olvidaría a la pequeña Lucy y a su madre. Necesitaba concentrarse en los negocios que en breve tendría que realizar y no podía dejar que una rubia estúpidamente hermosa y el ángel que tenía por hija la apartasen de su foco.

 


	7. Déjeme ayudar

**POV Regina**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que viera a Emma, según lo acordado le había dado el coche, pero mandó a su amiga Ruby a escogerlo y no se juntó con nosotras aquel día. Yo había planeado olvidarme de Emma y de su hija, pero cada día me sorprendía  pensando con más intensidad en aquella rubia. Intentando entender su decisión de apartarme tan abruptamente, sin antes desear saber si yo pretendía o no mantener algún contacto con Lucy. Tal vez yo no estaba acostumbrada a ser dejada de lado de aquella manera, pero comenzaba de verdad a molestarme con mis propios pensamientos. La gente en la empresa ya no se arriesgaba a decirme buenos días, yo pasaba directamente por todos sin mirarlos y hasta mi hermana evitaba hablar conmigo.

Aquel día dejé la empresa dispuesta a ir a mi casa y tupirme a pastillas para dormir hasta el día siguiente sin darle la oportunidad a Zelena para que hablase conmigo, pero durante el camino, un tráfico infernal hizo que me quedara parada con el coche al lado de un parque durante algún tiempo, y acabé por ver a la pequeña Lucy jugando algo descontenta bajo los cuidados de una señora mayor. Sin pensar mucho, estacioné y bajé, y caminé derecha a la pequeña, que al verme corrió y se tiró en mis brazos.

«¿Por qué no viniste? Pensé que no te iba a ver de nuevo» con cierta dificultad la cogí en brazos y ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura, acariciando mi rostro con sus pequeñas manos «Te eché de menos»

«Yo también te eché de menos, pequeña, quería tanto ir a verte»

La señora que acompañaba a Lucy intentaba levantarse con dificultad y miraba en nuestra dirección, preocupada, por ese motivo caminé hacia ella con la pequeña aún en mis brazos y le sonríe al acercarme.

«Granny, esta es Regina» Lucy nos presentó y la señora sonrió al escuchar mi nombre, probablemente estaba al corriente de lo que había ocurrido «Regina, esta es Granny»

«Un placer en conocerla finalmente en persona, Regina» la señora me sonrió «Lucy habla tanto de usted»

Me senté a su lado y Lucy se recolocó en mi regazo, poniéndose de espaldas hacia mí y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

«Granny, ¿cuándo voy a ver a mi mami? La echo de menos»

«Oh, Lucy, no sé. Creo que tu madre solo va a ir a buscarte cuando encuentre un empleo nuevo»

«¿Emma está sin trabajo?» me quedé sorprendida al escuchar aquello

«Sí, su jefe la despidió después de que ingresaran a Lucy» Granny se encogió de hombros «Ahora está detrás de otro empleo» Lucy se movió inquieta en mi regazo «Lucy, ¿por qué no vas a jugar un poco? Después nos tomamos un helado» La pequeña asintió y salió corriendo, deteniéndose para ver de cerca una mariposa que se posaba en una flor «Dejó a la niña conmigo, el alquiler de su apartamento está a punto de acabarse y tiene miedo de no poder conseguir un empleo a tiempo»

«No sabía eso» encendí un cigarro y moví la cabeza «Si me hubiese contado, podría haberla ayudado de alguna forma»

«Ah, jovencita» Granny negó con la cabeza «A Emma no le gusta ser ayudada, no le gusta aceptar cosas de las personas. Solo dejó a Lucy conmigo porque yo insistí mucho, si no, probablemente, estaría arrastrando a la pequeña por toda la ciudad en busca de empleo. Está tan estresada, ayer llamó a la hija, y apenas se hablaron, me gustaría poder ayudar más, pero soy vieja y tengo tantos problemas de salud, que ni sé cómo he conseguido traer a Lucy al parque hoy»

Antes de que pudiésemos decir algo, Lucy volvió con nosotras y pidió marcharse, echaba de menos a la madre y ni la idea de tomar un helado la animó. Yo las dejé en la puerta de la casa de Granny y conduje al edificio en donde había dejado a Emma algunas semanas atrás, la convencería para que aceptase mi ayuda, queriendo o no. Llamé a la puerta varias veces y como no obtuve respuesta, regresé al coche y esperé a que llegase.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando la vi caminando en dirección al edificio, tenía la cabeza baja y parecía desanimada. Bajé del coche y me dirigí hacia ella, que suspiró antes de señalar que la siguiese.

«¿Qué quiere Regina?» preguntó en cuanto entramos en el apartamento, el sitio era pequeño, pero acogedor «Si es posible, hable rápido, estoy tan cansada»

«Emma, ¿por qué no me dijo que estaba sin empleo?»

«¿Qué?» levantó la cabeza y sus ojos brillaban llenos de furia «¿Quién le ha dicho eso?»

«Su hija, me la he encontrado con Granny hoy»

«Quizás no le he dicho nada porque no es de su incumbencia»

«Emma, pare con eso»

«Joder, Regina, ¿por qué no se va a cuidar a su propia familia?» gritó «Yo me he encargado de mi familia todo este tiempo y no veo por qué eso cambiaría ahora, no necesito caridad. Sea madre de sus propios hijos»

«Quizás porque no tengo un familia que cuidar, Emma, o hijos hacia los que regresar al acabar el día» ella desorbitó los ojos «No le estoy ofreciendo dinero, pero podría conseguirle un trabajo»

«¿Qué tipo de trabajo?» ella bajó el tono de voz y se pasó las manos por los cabellos «No vivo en su mundo, Regina, usted trabaja en grandes negocios mientras que yo lo único que sé es servir mesas»

«¿Y acaso no podría aprender otra cosa, Emma? Está sacrificando a su hija, ella está triste porque la echa de menos»

«No puedo ir a buscarla ahora» se sentó en el sofá «Tengo que entregar este apartamento en esta semana y no puedo arrastrar a mi hija por las calles. Al menos con Granny tiene comida, un techo y una cama en la que acostarse» me miró y estaba llorando «Usted no entendería»

«¿Por qué piensa eso?» dije algo irritada por el modo que en que hablaba «¿Acaso piensa que nací en una cuna de oro o algo así?» me miró sorprendida «Pues sepa que no fue así, Emma, mi hermana y yo luchamos para tener lo que tenemos hoy, pero pasamos hambre en nuestra infancia, así que sí, entiendo lo que dice porque sé cuántas veces vi a mi padre deslomándose para que las dos siguiéramos teniendo un techo sobre nuestras cabezas»

«Disculpe» ella escondió su rostro en las manos y yo fui hasta ella, me senté a su lado y para mi propia sorpresa, la atraje hacia mí e hice que apoyase su cabeza en mi pecho «Estoy desesperada, no sé qué hacer»

«Déjeme ayudarla, Emma, si no lo hace por usted, hágalo por la pequeña. No sé cómo explicar esto, pero Lucy tiene algo que hace que me sienta ligada a ella de una forma indescriptible» Emma levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos «Es tan dulce, cada segundo a su lado, me trae paz, una paz que no siento en ningún otro momento. Entregue el apartamento, quédese conmigo durante un tiempo»

«No» Emma respondió rápidamente «no puedo aceptar eso, Regina, no voy a molestarla con mis problemas y mucho menos con mi presencia»

«Emma, vivo sola» otra vez sus ojos se abrieron como platos «Me quedo en la empresa todo el día, algunas veces pasó la noche allí. Si me molestase, no habría pensado en ofrecérselo. Piense en lo que es mejor para su hija, la ha dejado con una señora enferma que siente dolor casi las 24 horas del día»

«¿Qué?»

«¿No se lo ha dicho, no?» negó con la cabeza «Las personas se preocupan por usted, Emma, y aún más por su hija. Granny se estaba matando por ayudarlas a las dos, pero ella misma necesita ayuda, pero al contrario que usted, aceptó rápidamente cuando me ofrecí a  pagarle un tratamiento  médico. ¿Y sabe cuál es el principal motivo que tuvo para aceptar?» sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas «Quiere que su salud mejore  para poder acompañar el crecimiento de Lucy»

«No tenía ni idea de eso, sabía que tenía algunos problemas, pero no imaginé que pudieran ser tan serios»

«Pero lo es» tragué en seco «¿Va a aceptar mi ayuda, Emma?»

«Ponga un precio, si voy a vivir en su casa, pagaré el alquiler»

«Emma…»

«Un precio, Regina»

«Joder, Emma, ¿por qué tiene que hacerlo todo tan difícil? Mire, ¿discutimos eso después, ok?»

Ella asintió en silencio, en el estado de cansancio en que se encontraba no estaba dispuesta a prolongar mucho la conversación.

«¿Cuándo quiere que vaya?» preguntó

«Ahora» me miró perpleja «Sí, ahora. ¿Viene o no viene? Entonces, vamos, no hay por qué aplazarlo»

Emma no tardó en recoger las pocas cosas que ella y Lucy tenían, la ayudé a llevarlo todo al coche y devolvió las llaves del apartamento al dueño del edificio, que aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar descaradamente sus pechos mientras ella le hablaba. Sentí una rabia hervir en mi pecho al ver aquella escena  y fruncí el ceño intentando entender por qué eso me molestaba. Aún seguía en ello cuando ella entró en el coche y agarró mi mano, asustándome un poco.

«Regina, gracias por lo que está haciendo. No tiene obligación ninguna con nosotras y aun así, está ayudando más de lo que cualquier otra persona haría, sé que no soy la persona más fácil del mundo, temo aceptar ayuda. Pero de todas maneras, gracias»

Afirmé con la cabeza y conduje hasta casa de Granny, recogimos a la pequeña Lucy y entonces nos dirigimos a mi casa. Hasta aquel momento no tenía certeza de lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía la mínima idea de cuánto todo esto podía cambiar mi rutina y mi vida, peor al ver las lágrimas de alegría de Lucy y la expresión tranquila de Emma, supe que no me importaba.

 

 


	8. Todos necesitamos una familia

**POV Emma**

Abrí los ojos despacio y me estiré hasta sentir los huesos de mi columna estallar, extrañé el hecho de que la cama fuera tan grande y de que Lucy no estuviera a mi lado, me levanté rápidamente y solo entonces recordé que estaba en casa de Regina Mills. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban un poco confusos en mi mente, mi estado de nervios era tan grande que los hechos no estaban en orden y mi cabeza me dolía mucho como resultado de eso.

Salí de la cama y me quedé de pie en medio del cuarto, era espacioso y tenía un baño anexo. Tras mi higiene matinal, salí del cuarto y me deparé con un largo pasillo, pude escuchar la voz de Lucy proveniente del piso de abajo y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Sonreí al ver a mi hija divirtiéndose con Regina mientras preparaban el desayuno, aún no entendía cómo la morena no había tenido hijos cuando se le daban tan bien los niños. Mi Lucy a pesar de ser un dulce, sabía, de inmediato, si una persona no quería su presencia y parece que con Regina había creado un lazo en el momento en que puso los ojos sobre la mujer.

Siempre que había visto a Regina, ella estaba usando ropa de vestir, ahora, sin embargo, llevaba un short vaquero corto que dejaba ver sus bellas piernas y una camiseta negra que confirmó mis sospechas de sus generosos pechos. Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando Lucy corrió hasta mí y se tiró en mis brazos, dándome varios besos.

«Buenos días, mi hada» dije sonriendo «¿Cómo dormiste?»

«Muy bien, mami, creo que esa es la cama más blandita en la que he dormido»

«Buenos días, Regina» dije entrando en la cocina

«Buenos días» ella me sonrió, ¡Dios, qué sonrisa! «¿Durmió bien?»

«Maravillosamente bien, caí como una piedra»

«Mami, Regina me ha dicho que mi escuela está aquí cerca»

«Así es» le dije mientras pensaba en el tema «Mientras estemos aquí, no tendremos que coger el autobús para ir hasta allí»

Ella me sonrió y corrió hacia fuera y se puso a jugar alegre con alguna cosa que había encontrado por ahí. Me giré para mirar a Regina que ahora estaba dándome la espalda, mis ojos instantáneamente se dirigieron a las nalgas de la morena, sus muslos bien delineados hicieron que tuviera que obligarme a levantar la mirada cuando ella se giró hacia mí. Tenía labios carnosos y por un momento, tuve deseos de besarlos, tragué en seco cuando sentí que mi rostro estaba poniéndose rojo y bajé la cabeza, rezando para que ella no lo hubiese visto.

Miró a mi hija que corría por el jardín y un fogonazo de tristeza pasó por sus ojos, empañándolos ligeramente, pero pestañeó rápidamente, apartando las lágrimas y entonces me sonrió. Yo iba a preguntar lo que le pasaba por su mente cuando el timbre tocó y su sonrisa aumentó

«Tengo una sorpresa para usted, espere aquí»

Hice lo que me pidió y me quedé donde estaba, pensé que mi corazón iba a saltar hacia fuera cuando vi a Granny entrando, traía consigo una maleta y sonrió contenta al verme, vino hacia mí y abrió los brazos para que me encajase en ellos, en una abrazo que solo ella sabía dar.

«Granny, ¿qué haces aquí?» pregunté tras abrazarla y ella miró a Regina

«La he invitado a quedarse aquí mientras dure el tratamiento, no está bien que se quede sola»

«Nunca me perdería la oportunidad de estar al lado de mis dos personas favoritas, ¿dónde está Lucy?»

«Allá fuera jugando» respondí «Se va a poner tan contenta cuando te vea» «¡Dios mío, Regina!» dije moviendo la cabeza cuando Granny había salido, podíamos escuchar la voz alegre de Lucy al verla «No puedo creerme lo que está haciendo» ella me sonrió «¿Sabe que quienquiera que la ve caminando por ahí nunca se imaginaría que sea capaz de hacer tanto para ayudar a personas que apenas conoce?»

«Es porque generalmente no soy así»

Su respuesta corta me dejó intrigada, pero el desayuno estaba listo y todas nos sentamos a comer. En determinado momento, mi hija sonrió mientras nos decía

«Ahora mi familia está completa» recorrió la mesa con sus ojitos «Regina, tú también forma parte ahora de la familia»

La  morena dejó en la mesa la taza que agarraba en sus manos y miró a Lucy durante un momento, había una sonrisa en sus labios y lágrimas en sus ojos. Al volver en sí y darse cuenta de que yo la estaba mirando, bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

«¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato en la piscina después de desayunar?»

Todas asentimos y tras el desayuno, la ayudé a recoger la cocina. Después fuimos a la piscina, donde Lucy ya jugaba alegre bajo la atenta mirada de Granny. Regina y yo nos sentamos una al lado de la otra, y metimos los pies en el agua mientras ella encendía un cigarro, mentalmente agradecí que fuera sábado y ninguna de las dos tuviera responsabilidades aquel día, el momento parecía ser perfecto.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, y Granny se levantó diciendo que ella atendía, algunos segundos después, Zelena surgió con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Nos saludó y le enseñó a Regina algunos papeles que había traído, entonces la morena dio un profundo suspiro antes de levantarse y seguir a la hermana hacia dentro de la casa.

**POV Regina**

«¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?» Zelena me preguntó en cuando entramos en el salón «¡Por Dios, Regina! La última vez que estuve aquí estabas a punto de tener una crisis de nervios y abofetearme, ahora tienes una familia entera jugando en tu piscina, cosas de niña tiradas por la casa y una abuela atendiendo a la puerta»

«¿No dijiste que tenía que mantener a Lucy cerca de mí? Ha sido exactamente lo que he hecho» sonreí y ella acabó haciéndolo también «Ellas necesitan ayuda y yo las estoy ayudando, al mismo tiempo que me hacen algo de compañía»

«Por la manera de hablar, parece que estén viviendo aquí» se rio

«Lo están» se ahogó con la saliva y me miró seria

«Dios mío, te has vuelto loca»

«No tienes ni idea, Zelena, por primera vez esta casa parece haber ganado vida. Por primera vez estoy teniendo un sábado con algún sonido aparte de mi propia respiración. ¿Qué papeles son esos?»

«Nada» tiró los papeles en blanco sobre la mesa «Solo pensé que necesitaba una excusa para conseguir hablar contigo hoy» arqueé una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros «¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía imaginar que tendrías un buen día? Convengamos que llevas un tiempo en que no has estado bien»

«Lo sé»

Desde donde yo estaba podía ver a Emma que ahora estaba conversando con Granny, se había sentado en el borde de la  piscina y estirado las piernas, su piel blanca contrastaba con el short negro que tenía puesto y sus cabellos rubios caían como una cascada dorada por su espalda. Si las circunstancias fueran otras y si la hubiese conocido años atrás, probablemente habría hecho de todo para meterla en mi cama, pero como tenía una hija, dudaba que saliera con mujeres.

«Regina, ¿estás enamorada de ella?» preguntó Zelena señalando a la rubia

«¿Yo? No, claro que no» me di prisa en contestar

«Entonces, ¿por qué estás desnudando a aquella mujer con los ojos?» la miré y ella tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro «Confiesa, quieres verla gimiendo en tu cama» mi hermana se acercó a mí y fingió gemir haciéndome reír.

«No seas tonta, Zelena» dije riendo todavía

«Habla en serio, hermanita, ella es exactamente tu tipo de mujer. Para hombres siempre has tenido un gusto horrible, pero siempre supiste escoger una linda mujer para hacerte compañía»

«Las cosas no son así con Emma»

«Pero no te quejarías si lo fueran»

Me encogí de hombros y ella arqueó las cejas, sabiendo que realmente no me quejaría.

 

 

**Hemos descubierto que Regina es bisexual. Se pone interesante la cosa.**

 

 


	9. Conóceme mejor

**POV Emma**

Ya hacía varios días que estábamos viviendo con Regina, y como ella misma había dicho la noche en que nos trajo, realmente no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Durante la semana era raro que la viésemos aquí durante el día, y algunas noches llegaba entrada la madrugada, siempre exhausta y algunas veces de bastante mal humor, que hacía que cogiera el móvil en cuanto entraba por la puerta y se quedara algunos minutos gritando con alguien al otro lado de la línea. Aquella noche, acosté a Lucy y me encaminaba a mi cuarto cuando vi la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de Regina, y la luz encendida. Todos ya se habían ido a dormir y como era la única que estaba ahí, me acerqué a la puerta sin miedo a que me viesen y encajé la cabeza por la abertura, espiando. Regina estaba echada en la cama, llevando solo una pequeña camisola roja que apenas le cubría los pechos, y no le llegaba más abajo de la mitad de sus muslos. Leía con atención algunos papeles, revirando los ojos algunas veces.

Deseo, deseo puro fue lo que sentí ante esa visión. Tuve deseos de ir hasta ella y besarla allí mismo, pero me contuve y toqué a la puerta antes de abrirla lentamente.

«Regina» dije intentando no mirar fijamente hacia su cuerpo

«Emma» ella me sonrió «Entre»

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo allí? ¿Por qué no pude simplemente seguir mi camino hasta mi cuarto? No sabía qué decir y ella me miraba, esperando alguna palabra.

«Yo…yo…Quería agradecer de nuevo» dije medio avergonzada

«Déjese de tonterías, Emma, ya me ha dado las gracias» ella dejó los papeles en la mesita de noche y se movió en la cama, dejando espacio para que me sentara «Acérquese»

«Regina» me senté como me había indicado y la miré, seria «¿No tiene hijos?»

«No» su rostro asumió una expresión triste cuando me respondió «Sin hijos, sin marido, sin esposa»

Obligué a mi mente a no detenerse en “sin esposa” y la miré durante algunos segundos, su expresión realmente se había entristecido y sus dedos jugueteaban con algunos mechones de su cabello.

«Pensé que tenía» sonreí «Se lleva tan bien con Lucy, tiene mucha mano con ella»

«¿Tengo?» sonrió «Nunca me he visto como una madre»

«Pues es hora de que comience, ¿no piensa tener hijos?»

«¿Cuántos años tiene, Emma?» me preguntó ignorando mi pregunta

«22»

«Tan joven para ser madre y aun así la mejor madre que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer»

Me quedé un poco avergonzada al escuchar aquello y sonreí mientras me levantaba, ella no parecía dispuesta a hablar más, y yo no quería parecer una pesada sacando un tema que parecía entristecerla. Solo me sonrió antes de que saliera y entonces me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, aún reteniendo en mi mente su cuerpo bajo el fino tejido de la camisola, y sintiendo mi cuerpo latir de deseo.

«Contrólate»  me dije a mí misma mientras me metía entre las sábanas «Es guapa, seductora, sola» suspiré «Pero no puedes tener esos pensamientos hacia ella»

Di vueltas en la cama durante horas sin conciliar el sueño y acabé levantándome, bajé las escaleras lentamente y me quedé sorprendida al ver a Regina aún despierta. Se había puesto un largo batín de seda sobre la camisola y estaba sentada en el sofá con un cigarro entre los dedos, continué caminando lentamente para que no se asustase ante mi presencia y la vi sonreír un poco cuando entré en su campo de visión.

«¿No puede dormir, Emma?» preguntó entre una calada y otra al cigarro.

«No» dije apoyándome en el sofá, y por poco no añado que mi falta de sueño era debido al exceso de curvas en su cuerpo.

«¿Le importa que charlemos un poco?» preguntó en tono serio y yo negué con la cabeza «Iba a investigar un poco más antes de decirle nada, pero creo que es mejor decirle ya lo que está pasando»

«¿De qué está hablando?» me extrañó el tono de su voz al decir aquello, y empecé a hacer una lista mental de lo que podría haber hecho mal en aquellos días

«He recibido algunas llamadas, Emma, por algún motivo esa persona llama a mi móvil pensando que está llamando al suyo» ella movió la cabeza «Ya hace algunos días, no me he atrevido a pasarle su número porque quería descubrir antes de quién se trataba, pero por falta de tiempo no he podido investigar como quería» yo la miraba sin entender y por la forma pausada en la que continuó, tuvo que darse cuenta de que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba «David Nola, ¿ese nombre le es familiar?»

Sentí la sangre de mi rostro desvanecerse y la estancia comenzó a girar a mi alrededor cuando el nombre salió de los labios de Regina, creo que eso se vio por la forma en como ella se acercó rápidamente a mí y pasó los brazos a mi alrededor, agarrándome para que no me fuera al suelo. Aunque mi mente estaba extremadamente confusa, hice una notal mental de ese gesto, ya que la única persona con la que ella parecía no incomodarse en tener contacto físico era Lucy.

«¿Emma?» dijo bajito mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en el sofá, sentándose a mi lado, aún con los brazos a mi alrededor «¿Es el padre de Lucy?» negué con la cabeza «Entonces, ¿quién es ese hombre?»

«Es mi padre» respondí con la poca voz que conseguí sacar de mi garganta.

Regina aún me miraba asombrada cuando mi rostro fue ocultado por las lágrimas que llenaron mis ojos, sentí que ella atraía mi cuerpo hacia ella y en pocos segundos mi rostro se apoyó en su pecho, y sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor. Lloré en silencio e intensamente durante varios minutos, en mis lágrimas había dolor, nostalgia, rabia y más recuerdos de los que, en aquel momento, me gustaría. Todo volvía a mí tan de repente, desde la forma amorosa en la que fue criada hasta la noche en que hui de casa.

Tardé unos minutos en calmarme y conseguir volver a respirar con normalidad, aún sintiendo los brazos de Regina a mi alrededor y su mentón apoyado en mi cabeza. Su respiración era tranquila, pero pesada y parecía estar tan conmovida como yo.

«Regina» susurré y agarré sus brazos para que aún no me soltara «Creo que ya es hora de que alguien aparte de Granny conozca lo sucedido»

La solté y dejé que retirase sus brazos, me quedé sorprendida cuando al sentarme correctamente, vi que había lágrimas en los ojos de la morena, ella me miraba de una forma cariñosa y se quedó en silencio, dándome espacio para que yo contara lo que necesitara.

«David Nolan es mi padre y Mary Margaret, mi madre» comencé algo incómoda, hacía poco más de siete que no hablaba de ese tema «No hablo con ellos desde hace siete años»

«La edad de Lucy» observó ella

«Sí, la edad de Lucy» me encogí de hombros y suspiré, sin saber cómo continuar

«Emma, ¿qué ocurrió?» preguntó con cariño «¿Ellos no aceptaron su embarazo o al padre de la pequeña?»

«Casi» respondí contenta por haberme incentivado a seguir, ahora sabría qué decir «Lucy no fue un bebé planeado, es más si todo hubiera ido como lo planeado, no creo que tuviera hijos algún día. Yo tenía catorce años para quince, cuando todo ocurrió. Vivía en Ohio con mis padres y tenía amigas, era la hija más amada y mimada por mis padres» la miré para tener certeza de que me escuchaba y sus ojos estaban fijos en mí «Una noche estaba regresando de la biblioteca y un hombre me arrastró hacia una vieja fábrica abandonada…»

Mi voz desapareció, pero Regina había entendido perfectamente lo que había pasado, pues agarró mis manos entre las suyas y sus ojos eran profundos, amorosos y preocupados como nunca había visto antes.

«Y te quedaste embarazada» dijo casi en un susurro

«Exacto. Dos meses después de la violación, descubrí que estaba embarazada, mis padres pensaban que mi bebé solo sería un recuerdo de aquella noche, una enfermedad que crecía en mi cuerpo y que haría que lo ocurrido siguiera vivo a través de él » ella movió la cabeza sin creer lo que oía «yo no pensaba así, pasaba horas con la mano sobre la barriga, pensando en qué nombres elegir. Sabía que ellos deseaban qué abortase, pero aun así apenas pude creérmelo cuando escuché esas palabras saliendo de sus bocas. Robé todo lo que habían ahorrado para mi universidad y con algunas pocas cosas en la mochila, vine a parar a Los Ángeles. Me quedé en una pensión hasta que Lucy nació, Granny era voluntaria en ese sitio y acompañó mi embarazo. Me acogió a mí y a mi hija tras el parto, y pacientemente cuidó de nosotras hasta que pude conseguir un empleo y algo de estabilidad para alquilar un apartamento»

«¡Dios mío, Emma!» Regina me miraba con los ojos desorbitados «Y el hombre, ¿nunca lo encontraron?» negué con la cabeza «No sé qué decir»

Por primera vez, veía a Regina Mills sin palabras, su toque en mis manos era suave y al mismo tiempo reconfortante.

«No tengo idea de cómo ha podido conseguir tu contacto, Regina» moví las cabezas varias veces «No debería saber ni dónde estoy, mucho menos localizar tu número, lo siento mucho»

«No te disculpes» ella me reprendió «No empecé a hablar de esto porque me molestara, solo quería entender. Ahora que lo entiendo, quiero saber si quieres hablar con él»

«¿No dice por qué de esas llamadas?» ella negó con la cabeza y suspiré «Si vuelve a llamar, dale mi número, pero no le digas nada de Lucy, por favor»

Regina concordó con la cabeza y me atrajo a un abrazo, eso me sorprendió un poco, pero pasé mis brazos por su cintura y nos quedamos así durante un tiempo.

**POV Regina**

Llevé a Emma a su cuarto y la acosté en la cama, esperé a que se quedara dormida para irme a mi cuarto, pero en vez de echarme, llené la bañera y me metí dentro del agua, me sentía tensa después de todo lo que había escuchado y apenas podía creer que ella hubiera pasado por todo eso sola, solo con quince años y prácticamente en la calle, sin rumbo. Había tenido suerte al encontrar a Granny, pero aparte de eso, la fuerza de aquella rubia era algo inimaginable.

Ya pasaban de las seis de la mañana cuando abandoné mi refugio acuático y bajé a la cocina, donde Granny ya estaba preparando un delicioso desayuno para Lucy. La anciana se sentía bien aquel día, los medicamentos comenzaban a hacer efecto, estaba más dispuesta y ya había dejado de sentir los dolores que antes le molestaban tanto. Besé a las dos en la cara y Granny me miró confusa, era la primera vez que tenía ese gesto con ella, pero aquel día yo me sentía agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por Emma, aquella rubia despertaba en mí un instinto protector y cariñoso que hasta entonces desconocía.

Granny decidió llevar ella a Lucy a la escuela, cosa que normalmente hacía yo, pero acepté contenta por su propuesta, tendría el día para quedarme en casa con Emma, no quería dejarla sola por si el tal David llamase de nuevo. Algunos minutos después de marcharse las dos, la rubia bajó las escaleras y se sirvió un café, y después se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

«Creo que hoy he dormido demás» sonrió un poco «Ni pude darle un beso a Lucy antes de que se marchase»

«Yo le di dos» sonreí al recordarlo «Dije que uno era de tu parte»

Poco a poco su humor pareció mejorar y comenzamos a reírnos de tonterías cuando mi móvil sonó. Me miró tensa y yo le pasé el aparato tras comprobar el número y ver que era el mismo que me llamaba preguntando por ella. Emma se quedó un momento mirando la pantalla y yo puse la mano en su brazo, apretándole levemente

«¿Diga?» dijo ella tras suspirar y buscar mi mirada

Me levanté para que tuviera privacidad y me fui a la cocina, quedándome apoyada en la encimera. Me di cuenta de que algunas lágrimas descendían por su rostro y sus palabras cambiaron de dulces a ofensivas, ora gritando ora susurrando como una niña. De repente, me pareció tan frágil, pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte. Durante todos esos años había luchado incansablemente para darle un techo y una buena vida a su hija, pero ¿y por ella misma qué había hecho?

En cuanto Emma concluyó la llamada, fui hasta ella y me senté a su lado, poco tardó en tirarse a mis brazos y llorar, exactamente como la noche anterior. Automáticamente llevé mis manos a sus cabellos y lo acaricié, ¿qué había en aquella mujer que hacía que me permitiese esa cercanía física?

«Me ha dicho que mi madre está muy mal» dijo mientras se acostaba y apoyaba la cabeza en mi regazo, yo seguí acariciando sus cabellos «Según él, siempre han intentado localizarme por cuenta propia, porque pensaban que yo estaría en algún sitio más cercano a Ohio» sentí una lágrima descender de su ojo y caer en mi pierna «Solo cuando ella enfermó, contrataron un detective privado que me ha localizado. Pero no quisieron que el detective les dijera si yo tenía conmigo a un niño, le pidieron solo que me encontrase y consiguiese alguna forma de contactarme»

«¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?» le dije suspirando

«¿Sinceramente? No lo sé» se levantó y me miró «Hay tantas cosas pasando por mi cabeza ahora, lo recuerdo todo, Regina. La manera en que me criaron, me amaron y la noche en que hui, las palabras que me dijeron» bajó la cabeza «No sé qué hacer»

«Escucha a tu corazón, Emma, ¿qué te dice?» ella me miró yo moví la cabeza «Mira, si no vas, después vas a acabar arrepintiéndote. Es tu madre»

Emma asintió y sonrió tristemente

«Gracias Regina»

Instintivamente llevé mi mano a su rostro, secando algunas lágrimas que aún estaban allí y acariciando su piel, sus ojos se cerraron durante unos instantes y ladeó un poco la cabeza, acurrucándose más en mi cariñoso gesto.

 

 

**Creo que la escena en la que Emma se confiesa es tan íntima que ha marcado un cambio en su relación y de ahí el tuteo posterior.**

 


	10. Todos tenemos un pasado

 

**POV Narrador**

Tras unos días pensando en lo que haría, Emma decidió ir a Ohio a ver a su madre. Al principio, quería ir sola, pero Regina la convenció de que no sería una buena idea y como Lucy acababa de empezar las vacaciones escolares, decidieron ir las tres. También invitaron a Granny, pero la anciana creyó que sería mejor quedarse en Los Ángeles, y tras algunas llamadas, se decidió que se quedaría con Zelena mientras ellas estuvieran fuera. La hermana de Regina aceptó recibir a Granny, había hablado con la mujer algunas veces y le había encantado las historias que contaba.

Dispuesto todo así, una mañana nublada cogieron el avión que las llevaría hasta Ohio, donde los padres de Emma vivían. Lucy estaba muy animada por poder viajar, ya que según ella el viaje que había hecho aún dentro de la barriga de Emma no contaba, porque no se acordaba de haber visto ningún paisaje a través de las ventanas del avión.

Pero al ver la altura, Lucy se sintió un poco mareada y le pidió a Regina cambiar de sitio con ella, ya que la morena estaba en el asiento de pasillo. Emma, a pesar de estar tensa por la finalidad del viaje, se divirtió viendo a su hija y a Regina jugar y bromear durante gran parte del vuelo, hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida.

«¿Estás bien?» le preguntó Regina cuando Lucy se quedó dormida

«Creo que sí, estoy nerviosa» Emma balanceó la cabeza «Regina, cuando lleguemos, no quiero que mis padres vean a Lucy. ¿Te puedes quedar con ella en algún parque hasta que yo hable con ellos? Llévala a conocer la ciudad» Regina la miró con preocupación «Te llamaré si es necesario»

La morena no le respondió, pero al bajar del avión, alquiló un coche y dejó a Emma frente a la casa de los padres, y se llevó a Lucy a dar un pequeño paseo.

**POV Emma**

Bajé del coche y camine lentamente hasta la puerta de la casa de mis padres, donde había vivido un día, donde había sido feliz en mi infancia. El viejo columpio donde solía jugar aún estaba allí, oxidado y balanceándose lentamente con el viento. Me detuve frente a la puerta y me quedé ahí durante unos minutos hasta reunir el valor suficiente para llamar. David abrió la puerta y yo sabía que en mi rostro había una expresión de perplejidad cuando lo miré, parecía mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era, y su rostro estaba marcado por el cansancio y la desolación.

«David» dije en tono neutro, intentando esconder el torbellino de emociones que se agolpaban en mí.

«Emma» él parecía emocionado y por un instante pensé que iba a abrazarme y di un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que él solo asintiese con la cabeza y me dejara espacio para poder pasar «Estoy feliz de que hayas venido»

«¿Cómo está Mary Margaret?» pregunté, pero antes de que pudiera responder, pude ver a mi madre sentada en el sofá de la sala, mirándome con ojos desorbitados. Si había pensado que mi padre parecía más viejo, mi madre aún estaba peor. Fui hasta ella y me agaché a su lado, agarrando su mano para que se calmase «Mary Margaret, soy yo»

«Emma» las lágrimas descendían por su rostro y me separé de ella, intentando también yo no echarme a llorar «Estás aquí»

«Sí, David me llamó y me dijo que no estabas bien, así que he venido a verlos»

Ella miró tras de mí, buscando algo y supe que quería saber sobre Lucy, pero no se atrevía a preguntar tan pronto.

«¿Cómo has estado?» preguntó David señalándome el sofá para que me sentase «Hace ya tantos años»

«Estoy bien, contando con la ayuda de una amiga»

«¿La del teléfono? Llamé algunas veces y fue ella quien atendió»

«¿Es tu novia, hija?» preguntó Mary Margaret sonriendo, siempre habían sabido sobre mi sexualidad y solíamos hablar sobre eso.

«No, y no creo que tengamos esa intimidad para que preguntes eso»

«Disculpa» ella bajó la cabeza y cuando volvió a mirarme, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas «Emma, no sé cómo decir esto, pero perdóname» yo la miré perpleja y ella hizo gestos para que me esperara «Sé que una petición de disculpas no va a resolver nada, sé que no va a borrar lo que tu padre y yo hicimos, pero danos una oportunidad para redimirnos. En estos siete años, no ha habido un solo día en que no pensáramos en ti y en el bebé, nos hemos arrepentido noche tras noche de no haberte escuchado, de no haber acogido a la criatura»

«Lucy» la interrumpí «Se llama Lucy»

«¡Qué nombre más bonito escogiste!» mi padre sonrió con los ojos embargados en lágrimas y yo sentí una bajando por mi mejilla «Háblanos de ella. ¿Cómo es?»

«Es una criatura maravillosa» busqué una foto en mi móvil y les pasé el teléfono «Es dulce, tierna, persistente, inteligente»

«Se parece tanto a ti» decía mi padre sonriendo y mi madre pasaba los dedos por la pantalla del móvil «No quiero presionarte, Emma, pero piensa en lo que tu madre ha dicho. Estábamos asustados»

«Imaginaos yo» sonreí al decir eso «Salí de aquí con lo puesto, algún dinero y con un bebé en el vientre»

«Emma» mi madre me miraba con ojos llorosos «siento tanto no haber estado ahí, cuando ella nació»

«¿Tienes idea de que solo supe que era una niña en el momento en que la tuve en mis brazos?» subí el tono de voz y me levanté «Cuando comencé a sentir las contracciones, me di cuenta de que no me había hecho ningún examen y entonces, recé, recé para que mi bebé viniera sano porque no tenía ni idea de cómo sería pasar por todo aquello» moví la cabeza «Pero vencí, no tengo las mejores condiciones financieras, pero tengo a mi Lucy y tengo personas a quienes le importan mi bienestar, personas que nos acogieron en sus casas para que no nos quedáramos en la calle y personas que son capaces de dejar sus trabajos para venir conmigo hasta aquí para que yo escuche la cantinela de mis padres»

Cuando terminé de hablar, me sentí agotada, me senté de nuevo y coloqué mi cabeza entre las manos, llorando y deseando que Regina estuviese ahí para apoyarme. Mis padres me miraban perplejos y David colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, dándome un ligero apretón.

«Pero yo no soy una mala persona» levanté la cabeza y los miré a los dos «a pesar de todo, fuisteis unos buenos padres hasta que me quedé embarazada» ellos me miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y añadí rápidamente «Aún no os perdono, no sé cuándo lo conseguiré o si lo lograré, pero lo voy a intentar»

Cogí el móvil y salí de la casa, mientras notaba lágrimas en mis ojos. Estaba lista para marcar el número de Regina cuando la vi saliendo del coche que estaba aparcado frente a la casa, fui hasta ella apresuradamente. Me acordé de su aversión al contacto y me detuve en seco frente a ella, mirándola durante algunos segundos antes de que ella misma me atrajera hacia su cuerpo, abrazándome.

«Regina, creo que voy a dejar que conozcan a Lucy» dije aún abrazada a ella «¿Qué piensas tú?»

«Creo que es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar» ella besó mi cabeza y se separó de mí, para ir a abrir la puerta y dejar que mi hija bajase «Llévala, merece conocer a sus abuelos»

«Quiero que tú también vengas» ella me miró arqueando una ceja «¿Vienes?» sabía que me estaba comportando de forma llorona al pedirle eso, pero extendí mi mano hacia ella, que movió la cabeza, pero la agarró.

Entramos en la casa y mis padres aún estaban sentados en el sofá, alzaron la cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros al ver a mi hija de pie a mi lado, Regina mantenía sus manos en sus hombros y los miraba fríamente, analizándolos.

«Lucy» me agaché frente a ella «Estos son mis padres, tus abuelos, Mary Margaret y David»

Ella sonrió y se dirigió a ellos, abrazándolos al mismo tiempo.  Ellos pasaron sus brazos alrededor de Lucy y los tres se quedaron así un buen rato, llorando juntos. Ver aquella escena hizo que me sintiera bien por estar ahí, por haber traído a mi hija para que los conociera y automáticamente pasé mis brazos por la cintura de Regina, atrayéndola hacia mí.

Tras el momento familiar, charlamos tranquilamente durante un rato y tuve la certeza de que mis padres realmente pensaban que Regina era mi novia, pero no me preocupé en decir lo contrario ya que realmente me gustaría que esa fuera la verdad.

**POV Regina**

«Nos han puesto en el mismo cuarto porque piensan que estamos juntas» me dijo Emma divertida cuando entramos en el cuarto que sus padres nos indicaron «Perdona todo esto»

«¡Dios mío, Emma!» balanceé la cabeza mientras sonreía «¿No crees que son muchas noticias para un solo día? En menos de una hora he descubierto que estoy saliendo y de golpe conozco a mis suegros»

Las dos acabamos riendo y ella me contó con calma todo lo que había conversado con sus padres.

«Regina» dijo mi nombre de repente «¿Nunca te has casado?»

«No» respondí algo amarga «Estuve prometida, pero nunca me llegué a casar»

«¿Por qué?»

«Bueno» ella me miraba curiosa «tú me contaste tu pasado, creo que te debo el mío» suspiré y me senté en la cama «Tuve un novio una vez, Daniel. Lo conocí a través de unos contactos de la empresa, como había fundado recientemente la Mills Company, pensé que ya era hora de tener a alguien a mi lado, alguien que también fuera del gremio. Entonces descubrí que estaba embarazada» ella desorbitó los ojos «Tenía 22 años en esa época y Daniel, 28.  Cuando descubrí lo del embarazo, nos fuimos a vivir juntos, a pesar de que Zelena estaba en contra desde el principio, pero yo estaba feliz y él, aparentemente, también» tomé aire antes de continuar, sentía un dolor casi físico que me apretaba el pecho «Los primeros días fueron maravillosos, apenas podía creer que estaba embarazada, que tendría una familia. Pero entonces mi novio decidió mostrar su verdadera cara, y ahí comenzaron las agresiones»

«¿Te pegaba?» Emma se sentó a mi lado, un poco sorprendida y yo afirmé con la cabeza

«Primero fue una bofetada, yo se la devolví y dije que me marcharía. Daniel, entonces, me llenó de regalos, para mí y para el bebé que llevaba dentro» sacudí la cabeza «Al día siguiente, lo hizo de nuevo, recogí mis cosas decidida a dejarlo, no estaba dispuesta a vivir de esa manera. Cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo…» las palabras murieron en mi garganta, respiré hondo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la mano de Emma sobre la mía «…se abalanzó sobre mí, me golpeó con fuerza, bofetadas, puñetazos, patadas, todo lo que puedas imaginar. Cuando Daniel paró, yo ya estaba medio inconsciente, solo consigo recordar que lo vi marcharse y que sentí la sangre corriendo por mis piernas»

«Perdiste al bebé» era una afirmación, no una pregunta y yo asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Emma me atrajo hacia ella y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, oliendo su perfume «Lo siento mucho»

«De alguna manera, conseguí marcar el número de mi hermana y vino corriendo hasta allí, Zelena prácticamente puso a toda la policía de Los Ángeles tras él, pero cuando lo encontraron se había ahorcado. Lo único que yo habría querido era que hubiese sufrido más, pero me alegre al saber de su muerte»

«Siento tanto todo eso» Emma susurró y yo hundí mi rostro en sus cabellos, entendiendo finalmente cómo un abrazo puede hacer que alguien se sienta mejor.

Tras unos instantes, me levanté y fui al baño a lavarme la cara. Emma entendió que yo ya no estaba dispuesta a hablar más del tema y se echó en la cama, cerrando los ojos. ¡Dios, qué hermosa es! Si no tenía cuidado, acabaría enamorándome de esa mujer.

 

 


	11. Donde nace el deseo

**POV narrador**

Lucy se había puesto muy contenta por haber conocido a sus abuelos y durante los tres días en que se habían quedado en Ohio la niña los disfrutó al máximo, así como ellos disfrutaron la presencia de la nieta. Mary Margaret parecía mejorar y se pasó los días mimando a la pequeña, David la llevaba todos los días al parque y ella se apegó mucho a él. Eso hizo que Emma prometiera que volvería en breve para que la viesen de nuevo y pudieran aprovechar un poco más de la compañía mutua. En el fondo, ella nunca se imaginó que se sentiría tan bien al ver a su hija interactuando de aquella manera con sus padres.

La verdadera sorpresa, sin embargo, fue cuando Mary Margaret la llamó para charlar en la mañana que se iban a marchar.

«Hija» comenzó con cautela «sé que perdí el derecho de hablarte sobre esto, pero no puedo dejar de ver lo feliz que estás al lado de Regina» Emma pensó en decirle la verdad, pero quería escuchar lo que madre le iba a decir «Si en algún momento tu corazón duda de que ella te ama, bórrala. Ella puede mostrarse algo dura, tener esa gruesa coraza rodeándola. Pero en el fondo, nutre sentimientos reales por ti»

«¿Cómo lo sabes, mamá?» preguntó Emma con los ojos como platos

«Hija, siempre te está cuidando, de una manera u otra» ella miró a la rubia y frunció el ceño «¿No te has dado cuenta? Siempre está pendiente de ti, analizando cómo estás, si percibe que estás triste, acude a tu lado y te hace reír» Mary Margaret suspiró «Y hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, eres una madre maravillosa, Emma»

Emma asintió con la cabeza y con la disculpa de que se sentía cansada, subió al cuarto, quería pensar cuidadosamente en lo que madre le había dicho. No sabía ella que mientras estaba reflexionando, Mary Margaret llamaba a Regina para tener una conversación.

«Regina, ¿puedo hablar con usted un segundo?» la morena afirmó y la siguió hasta la cocina «Quería agradecerle que esté cuidando de mi hija y haciéndola feliz»

«Mary Margaret…» Regina comenzó a hablar, pero la otra mujer la interrumpió

«Escuche, veo a las dos cuando están juntas y eso me hace feliz» la morena la miró con una ceja arqueada «Ella está enamorada de usted de una forma tan bonita, la manera en que le brillan los ojos cuando la mira, es bonito»

«¿Usted cree?»

«Estoy segura» Mary Margaret le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió de la cocina.

 

Lucy durmió durante todo el vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles y las dos mujeres hicieron todo el viaje en silencio, cada una pensando en lo que habían escuchado de boca de Mary Margaret. Al bajar en el aeropuerto, Zelena y Granny las esperaban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, las dos se habían acercado durante esos días y estaban ansiosas por la vuelta de las tres.

«Hermana» dijo Zelena mientras abrazaba a Regina «No imaginas lo diferente que estás»

«¿Yo?» Regina la miró confusa

«Sí, ha sido maravilloso que hayas abierto las puertas de tu corazón y de tu casa a estas tres personas. Te han hecho tanto bien, y yo he ganado una nueva amiga» señaló a Granny «Estoy tan feliz»

El viaje las dejó cansadas, principalmente a la pequeña Lucy, que tras tomar un baño, se despidió de ellas con un beso y se fue a su cuarto acompañada de Granny. Emma y Regina tomaron un baño y decidieron quedarse un rato en la sala, conversando sobre todo lo que había sucedido. Hablaban animadas sobre cómo Lucy se había sentido con los abuelos, cuando de repente, tras un chasquido, la lámpara de la sala se apagó, dejándolas en una semi oscuridad.

«Vaya» Regina se levantó nerviosa «Voy a cambiar esto»

«¿Tú?» dijo Emma soltando una carcajada y Regina la miró con una irritada expresión «Disculpa, pero no imagino a la señorita Mills cambiando una bombilla»

«¿Ah no?» Regina se sintió desafiada «Pues espere y verá, señorita Swan»

Mientras decía eso, la morena se dirigió al interior de la casa y trajo con ella una bombilla y una pequeña escalera de aluminio. Tardó algunos minutos en colocar la escalerilla en el sitio correcto, debido a la oscuridad de la estancia y cuando Emma se dio cuenta de que realmente pretendía  subir en aquello, corrió rápidamente hacia ella y se detuvo al lado de la escalerillas, mirando atentamente el trasero de Regina, que ahora estaba a una altura más elevada que ella.

Regina sacó la bombilla fundida y se la pasó a Emma, que la colocó en la mesa del centro. La morena entonces se estiró para enroscar la nueva bombilla y tras colocarla en su sitio, perdió el equilibrio, se asustó y fue a parar encima de Emma, que la abrazó por la cintura, pero no con la fuerza suficiente para permanecer en pie.

Cayeron las dos, una sobre la otra, e inmediatamente se echaron a reír, con la luz de vuelta a la estancia. Regina estaba encima de Emma, y se levantó un poco, para acabar sentada sobre la pelvis de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos.

**POV Regina**

Ok, realmente me sentí irritada cuando la maldita bombilla se fundió, ya estaba bastante incómoda intentando no mirar hacia las piernas de Emma bajo la luz, no me gustaría pensar que lo que tendría ganas de hacer si permanecíamos en aquella cómoda oscuridad. Ella despertaba un deseo en mi cuerpo que no era capaz de definir, un deseo que no sentía hacía muchos años. Por eso me levanté rápidamente para intentar cambiar la bombilla.

Solo que no esperaba asustarme cuando pensé que me iba a caer, fue por puro instinto que me tiré sobre Emma en aquel momento, pensando que ella podría agarrarme. No, ella no me agarró, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y entonces ya estábamos en el suelo. Comenzamos a reír como dos idiotas y pensé en levantarme…Pensé, pero todo lo que hice fue sentarme sobre su pelvis y mirar esos ojos azules. La risa fue muriendo poco a poco y ella posó sus manos en mis muslos, en ese momento creo que me mordí el labio, ¡Dios!, espero que no lo haya hecho realmente.

Me levanté intentando ocultar el calor que sentía en mi cuerpo y cogí las escalerillas para colocarlas en su debido lugar, no la ayudé a levantarse porque ya no sabía se conseguiría hacerlo sin atraerla y besarla. Al volver, Emma ya no estaba en la sala y lo agradecí mientras corría hacia mi cuarto, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha fría.

**POV Emma**

Sabía que era mala idea cuando Regina decidió subir esas escaleras para cambiar la bendita bombilla, admito que la oscuridad me estaba dejando tensa y tenía ganas de echarla en ese sofá y hacerle el amor hasta que amaneciese. Pero aun así, sabiendo que era una mala idea, fui hasta la escalera, controlándome para no hacerle ningún elogio cuando se estiro y el pequeño short que llevaba me mostró con claridad la curva de sus nalgas, ¡Dios mío! Yo estaba tan enamorada de ese cuerpo, de aquella mujer.

Y como esperaba, se cayó…encima de mí, fue divertido verla agarrarse a mi cuello de aquella manera, instintivamente la agarré por la cintura y acabamos las dos en el suelo. Realmente me reí al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar a pesar de haberme quedado sin aire por el impacto, pensé que se iba a levantar, y estaba lista para reírme de su cara, pero ella sencillamente se sentó sobre mi pelvis.

Tenía suerte de ser mujer, porque si no lo fuese, seguramente ella hubiera sentido lo excitada que me había dejado verla desde ese ángulo. Tenía una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y al ver sus ojos clavados en los míos, pude jurar que había deseo en ellos, no sé exactamente por qué, pero llevé mis manos hasta sus mulos, experimentando la piel caliente con las puntas de mis dedos. ¿Se mordió elle el labio inferior? Se lo mordió, aquello para mí fue como si me hubiera dicho que el deseo era recíproco.

Pensé en besarla, iba a contar hasta diez y atraerla hacia un beso. Pero  ella se levantó y tras recobrar compostura, salió de la sala con las escalerillas bajo el brazo, dejándome allí echada. Me levanté sola y subí las escaleras a paso largo, me iría a mi cuarto, me cubriría con las sábanas y me convencería de que había estado bien que ella interrumpiera aquello antes de que yo acabara yendo más lejos de lo que debía.

Ya estaba lista para acostarme cuando escuché la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse, miré rápidamente a la cerradura, pero el pasillo ya estaba vacío y en silencio. Me eché en mi cama, mirando al techo, recordando todo lo que había pasado hasta que sin aviso, el sueño vino y acabé quedándome dormida, aún con el perfume de la morena en mí.

 


	12. Tentación

**POV Regina**

Aquella noche no dormí nada y en cuanto el sol nació ya estaba en pie. Salí de casa antes de que todos despertasen y me fui a la empresa, sabiendo que allí podría estar sola durante un tiempo para pensar con claridad. Casi me había dejado llevar por mis impulsos la noche pasada, por poco no había cedido al deseo de tener a Emma en mi cama. Por un momento, pareció que ella también quería lo mismo que yo, pero no me gustaría que las cosas fuesen de esa manera entre nosotras, sabía que si algo salía mal y nuestra convivencia se volvía insoportable, se marcharía y se llevaría a Lucy con ella.

Pensar en eso me causó un escalofrío en el momento en que entraba en mi despacho y encendía las luces. Mi cuerpo estaba bastante dolorido, pues no había descansado del viaje y sentía mis nervios a flor de piel, eso sin hablar del incómodo dolor que latía entre mis piernas cuando mi mente volvía a evocar el recuerdo del cuerpo de Emma bajo el mío, aquel leve roce de sus manos en mis muslos me causaba más sensaciones de las que me gustaría.

«Concéntrate, Regina» me dije a mí misma en voz alta «Te estás enamorando de esa mujer y eso no puede pasar, no puedes hacer que ella desaparezca de tu vida y se lleve a la pequeña, sabes que no aguantarías perderlas a las dos» suspiré «Recomponte»

Me pasé algún tiempo mirando por la ventana y vi llegar a los trabajadores, algunos eran dejados por sus esposas o maridos y al bajar del coche se despedían con un beso. Inmediatamente recordé la forma en que Emma se tiraba a mis brazos cuando algo la ponía triste, me había apegado a ese gesto y cuando veía que ella no sentía confianza para hacerlo, yo misma trataba de atraerla hacia mí.

«Regina» salté del susto al ser cogida por sorpresa por la voz de Zelena, que había entrado en mi despacho y estaba de pie a pocos pasos de distancia. «¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, mujer? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?»

«Preguntas demasiado, Zelena» le dije de mal humor mientras me sentaba en el borde de la mesa «No me gusta cuando me hacen demasiadas preguntas»

«Ok» levantó los brazos «Solo quería avisarte de que voy a cenar a tu casa esta noche»

«¿Por qué?»

«Vaya, ¿cómo que por qué? Porque soy tu hermana y porque quiero probar la comida de Granny, ya la he llamado y me ha dicho que si para ti todo estaba bien, cocinaría para nosotras hoy» mi hermana sonreía contenta y yo reviré los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza «Genial, la voy a llamar otra vez, nos vemos esta noche, hermanita»

En cuanto salió del despacho, me hundí en los papeles que se había acumulado durante los días en que había estado fuera de la empresa, eran muchas cuentas, presupuestos e informes. Solo me di cuenta de la hora cuando mi estómago reclamó de hambre, miré el reloj y vi que ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde.

«Joder» dije tirando varios papeles al suelo «Son muchas cosas que resolver y pocas las horas del día»

Como ya era tarde, decidí solo tomar un café y continuar el trabajo hasta la hora de irme a casa. En otro momento  con tantas cosas que hacer, probablemente hubiera acabado pasando la noche ahí. Pero al pensar en la comida de Granny se me hacía la boca agua y por eso, antes de que el reloj marcara las seis de la tarde, me puse en camino hacia casa, al igual que los trabajadores que ya estaban entrando en sus coches y besaban a sus compañeros.

«Regina» gritó Lucy en cuanto estacioné el coche en frente de casa y bajé «Te fuiste sin despedirte de mí hoy»

«Disculpa por eso, pequeña» no pude contener una sonrisa, incluso en los peores días aquella criatura con su presencia iluminaba mi mal humor «Tenía muchas cosas que resolver en la empresa»

«Te perdono esta vez» puso carita de cachorrito y yo la cogí en brazos, entrando en casa con ella en mi regazo «Mi madre preguntó por ti un montóooooon de veces»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, parecía muy preocupada»

Aquello me trajo una sensación de satisfacción, ya era algo que se preocupara, ¿no? Solté a Lucy que corrió a ayudar a Granny en la cocina y subí derecha a mi habitación, quería tomar un buen baño y descansar un poco antes de que Zelena llegase, por cómo conocía a mi hermana, sabía que no se iría pronto y nos quedaríamos despiertas hasta tarde, jugando a algún juego.

 

Me desperté al escuchar los gritos de Zelena que había llegado, mi hermana siempre fue escandalosa y al juntarse con Lucy conseguía gritar más que la pequeña en sus bromas. Tras retocarme rápidamente el maquillaje, bajé la escaleras y me encontré con las tres conversando alegremente en el sofá, me acerqué despacio y ellas me sonrieron al verme.

«Hermanita» Zelena me abrazó e hizo que me sentara a su lado «Ven, ¿qué te parece que más tarde juguemos al Twister? Tú y yo contra Emma y Lucy»

«No creo que sea una buena idea» dije un poco de mal humor «No me gustan esos juegos»

«Lo sé» ella suspiró «¿Y un cine?»

Negué con la cabeza y me sentí aliviada cuando Granny avisó de que la cena estaba lista, dejamos el asunto de lado y fuimos a la mesa. Durante un rato el silencio predominó y todas comimos con voracidad la deliciosa comida que Granny había preparado, hasta que Lucy le susurró algo a su madre, algo que pareció no agradarle. Una expresión dura apareció en su rostro al reprender a la pequeña

«Estate quieta, Lucy, y come. No tienes que dar tu opinión sobre todo»

«¡Dios mío!» Zelena exclamó revirando los ojos «¿Sabéis lo que creo? Creo que las dos necesitáis sexo»

Emma y yo miramos a mi hermana con ojos desorbitados, y ella se encogió de hombros.

«Hablo en serio, Regina hoy está insoportable y Emma pelea con la hija por cualquier bobería, eso es falta de sexo y creo que si las dos arreglarais eso, ambas podríais satisfacer vuestros deseos»

Sentí la mirada de Emma en mí y bajé la cabeza sin saber cómo salir de aquel comentario de Zelena, sabía que no estaba bromeando de forma inocente, ella tenía conocimiento de mis deseos por Emma e intentaba darnos un empujoncito a su manera. El clima, sin embargo, se volvió insoportable y acabé mi plato lo más rápido que pude. No pedí permiso para levantarme de la mesa y me fui directamente a mi cuarto, donde pretendía quedarme hasta que amaneciese de nuevo. Solo que no esperaba que alguien me siguiera.

**POV Emma**

Me metí en el agua de la bañera e intenté relajar mi mente, que insistía en pensar en Regina. Recordaba la suavidad de su piel,  la forma en que se mordía el labio, parecía desear lo mismo que yo, pero si era así, ¿por qué se levantó de aquella manera? Cuando me desperté, ya se había ido, no dio noticias en todo el día y me sorprendí varias veces hablando en voz alta sobre eso. Mi hija me miraba algo confusa, pero no dijo nada en ningún momento.

Incluso tras mi baño me sentía incómoda con eso, pero conversé animadamente con Zelena y al escucharle proponerle a Regina que jugáramos al Twister, noté un escalofrío por mi vientre, sabía que era buena en ese juego, probablemente acabaría jugando contra la morena y ella terminaría echada sobre mí de nuevo. Pero ella se negó, Dios, estaba de tan mal humor aquel día que empezaba a afectarme a mí.

Casi escupí la comida que tenía en la boca cuando Zelena decidió decir que Regina y yo necesitábamos sexo y que podríamos organizarnos. Sentí mi cuerpo gritar que era exactamente eso lo que yo quería, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada al ver que Regina ni siquiera me miraba. Me sentí un poco mal al verla incómoda de aquella manera y no pude seguir sentada a la mesa cuando ella se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. Probablemente se quedaría allí toda la noche.

«¿Por qué vosotras tres no veis una película? Voy a intentar hablar con ella» dije mientras me levantaba

No sabía muy bien lo que haría cuando llegara hasta ella, pero no me quedaría quieta. Aunque tuviera que marcharme de esa casa al día siguiente, ya no podía soportar tanto deseo, tantas ganas. Ni siquiera llamé a la puerta, simplemente abrí y entré, cerrando tras de mí.

«Regina» dije al entrar, ella se giró hacia mí, sus ojos castaños parecían estar algunos tonos más oscuros.

 


	13. El mundo se deshace en deseo

**POV Narrador**

«Regina» dijo Emma al entrar y Regina se giró hacia ella, sentía el deseo incendiar su cuerpo y la presencia de la rubia en el cuarto no la ayudaba en nada.

La morena no se lo pensó mucho antes de acercarse rápidamente a Emma y agarrarla por la nuca para depositarle un intenso beso que fue correspondido casi inmediatamente. Sus labios parecían encajar perfectamente y sus lenguas danzaban de forma sincronizada, una explorando la boca de la otra como si sus vidas dependiesen de eso, de aquel momento. Emma llevó sus manos a la cintura de Regina, levantando un poco la blusa y permitiendo que las puntas de sus dedos entrasen en contacto con la cálida piel de la otra mujer.

Emma empujaba a la morena hacia ella, permitiendo que sus cuerpos quedasen cada vez más pegados. Instintivamente anduvieron hacia la cama y Regina se echó atrayendo a la rubia sobre ella. No dejaron de besarse ni por un segundo y ambas sentían las piernas como un flan de tanto deseo. Emma encajó  su muslo entra las piernas de la morena y esta dejó escapar un quedo gemido de sus labios. Entre ellas había ternura, posesión, pasión y un deseo casi enloquecido que volvía mucho más placentero  sentir los dientes que mordían y las uñas que arañaban.

Regina levantó la blusa de Emma por la cabeza y mordió sus hombros mientras se libraba de su sujetador y lo lanzaba lejos, se sentó y agarró a la rubia por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella, llevando su boca, llena de deseo, hacia los pezones rosados y endurecidos de Emma, quien gimió ruidosamente al sentir la lengua que acariciaba sus pechos. Pararon un instante al escuchar las puertas de un coche cerrándose, entonces se sonrieron, sabiendo que ahora estaban solas en la casa. La rubia suspiraba según Regina se llevaba a su boca un pecho y usaba sus dedos para masajear el otro, apretando levemente el pezón entre sus dedos.

Emma se levantó y se quitó rápidamente la ropa, mientras la morena hacía lo mismo,  ya no soportaban por un segundo la existencia de esa capa de tela separando sus cuerpos. Regina se sentó en el borde de la cama y agarró a la rubia por la cintura, sentándola en su regazo, y antes de poder hacer nada, Emma llevó su boca a uno de sus pechos y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando pesadamente mientras sentía  a la rubia chupando y mordisqueando su pezón.

Volvieron a besarse con avidez, el hambre que sentían la una por la otra en aquel momento era mayor que cualquier otra cosa, Regina llevó sus dedos hasta el sexo de Emma y la rubia se estremeció ante la caricia, estaba extremadamente mojada y Regina se detuvo un rato haciendo movimientos lentos y circulares sobre el clítoris, sintiendo cómo se estremecía ante cada toque, besando pausadamente su pecho mientras continuaba con sus caricias.

«Regina» susurró Emma con la respiración entrecortada, ya no soportaba más aquello, quería sentir a la morena dentro de ella al igual que ella quería estar dentro de la otra mujer.

La rubia llevó sus dedos a la intimidad de Regina y sin ceremonias los deslizó fácilmente  en su interior, ambas gimieron al unísono cuando Regina hizo lo mismo. Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos cuando, poco a poco, comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén sincronizado, una dentro de la otra. Regina agarró el labio inferior de la rubia entre sus dientes y tras algunos segundos, lo soltó, recibiendo como respuesta un avasallador beso que la hizo cabalgar un poco más rápido sobre los dedos de la rubia. Con sus respiraciones aceleradas, con sus corazones latiendo frenéticamente, con los gemidos que, poco a poco, aumentaban de intensidad, estaban entregándose en cuerpo y alma, una entrega deliciosa y esperada.

Emma sentía que deliraba con la visión de la morena entregándose de aquella manera, su piel ya brillaba con el sudor y ella sabía que Regina no iba a tardar en llegar al orgasmo, y exactamente como pensaba, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el cuerpo de la otra mujer se arquease y un grito escapase de sus labios. Esa escena fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de la rubia entrase en ebullición y ondas de placer la atravesaran, gimiendo el nombre de Regina al alcanzar el clímax.

Emma dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de la otra mujer, y las dos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, una sobre la otra, besándose, esta vez de forma lenta y cariñosamente. Regina mordía el labio inferior de la rubia y alternaba con lamidas al superior, eso causaba reacciones inesperadas en el cuerpo de la otra mujer, que aun acabando de tener un explosivo orgasmo, comenzaba a sentirse mojada de nuevo. Emma llevó sus dedos hasta el sexo de la morena, y la acarició despacio, una deliciosa tortura que hizo que las uñas de la morena arañasen su espalda con fuerza. Ella jugueteaba con sus dedos en la intimidad de Regina mientras mordía ligeramente su cuello, provocando que la morena suspirara varias veces  en tono elevado.

Sin decir una palabra, se sentó sobre la pelvis de Regina y entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella, de forma que sus intimidades entraran en contacto. Vio a la morena cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior cuando comenzó un lento movimiento de vaivén, eso la instigó a aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas, solo que no se imaginaba que la sensación en su propio cuerpo sería tan violenta. Escuchaba sus propios gemidos mezclados con los de Regina, que pronunciaba su nombre de forma desesperada mientras clavaba sus uñas en sus nalgas y se impulsaba hacia su cuerpo.

Alcanzaron el orgasmo juntas, un orgasmo aún más intenso que el primero, como si en menos de un segundo, el mundo se hubiese reducido a la sensación que sus cuerpos sentían. Exhaustas y extasiadas, se abrazaron aún besándose antes de que Emma apoyase su cabeza en el torso de Regina, escuchando su corazón volver a recuperar su ritmo al cabo de pocos minutos.

«¡Dios mío, Regina» dijo Emma aún echada sobre el pecho de la morena «Podría hacer el amor contigo la noche entera»

Regina se limitó a sonreír y besó la cabeza de la rubia, se había entregado de una forma increíble y había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo bajo los toques de la otra mujer, sentir sus intimidades chocando de aquella forma había sido algo que ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó tan placentero.

**POV Regina**

Desperté de un ligero sueño, sabía que había dormido poco tiempo y por el silencio que reinaba, Bex, Lucy y Granny aún no habían vuelto. Teniendo en cuenta la respiración pesada del cuerpo que estaba sobre mí, Emma aún dormía y cariñosamente yo la eché a un lado, acostándola en el colchón. En sueños, rezongó algo que no pude entender y me giré para mirarla. Su piel clara contrastaba con mis sábanas negras, sonreí al divisar las marcas que le había dejado en su cuerpo, principalmente en sus pechos.

Mi sonrisa pronto se transformó en una expresión de deseo, solo mirar el cuerpo de aquella mujer hacía que mi propio cuerpo respondiese intensamente. Recordé sus gemidos, y sentí cómo aumentaba la humedad entre mis piernas, necesitaba más, quería más, quería sentir su sabor y verla gemir mi nombre de nuevo. Calmadamente y con cuidado para no despertarla, me posicioné entre sus piernas y las abrí, ella aún respiraba pesadamente, acaricié toda la extensión de su vulva con la punta de mi lengua.

Comencé despacio, besaba y lamia levemente su clítoris, alternando los movimientos y notando cómo se mojaba cada vez más. Vi cuando sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron directamente mientras colocaba su mano en mi nuca y ejercía cierta presión para que siguiera. Ella estaba tan mojada, podía sentir su órgano pulsar de tensión en mi boca y comencé a lamerlo con deseo, provocando que gimiera mi nombre algunas veces y se agarrase a mis cabellos.

Emma gemía cada vez más alto, y eso me estaba dejado loca, verla entregada de aquella manera me hacía querer matarla de placer. La penetré con mi lengua y ella se llevó una mano a un pecho, masajeándolo, sentí cómo sus nervios se ponían tensos y sus dedos presionaban con fuerza mi cabeza mientras se movía y se impulsaba hacia mi boca.

«Regina…» dijo jadeando «Voy a…»

No pudo terminar la frase, en lugar de las palabras, un grito salió de su boca y su espalda se arqueó violentamente. Seguí lamiéndola como si mi vida dependiese de su orgasmo, su cuerpo se estremeció varias veces y volvió a gemir mientras arañaba con violencia mi cuello, yo sabía que aquello me dejaría profundas marcas, pero en aquel momento no me importaba.

La llevé a otro orgasmo y solo me detuve cuando noté que le estaba costando respirar. Sus cabellos rubios estaban pegados en su cabeza por el sudor y yo los retiré dulcemente antes de que ella me atrajese para un beso salvaje, mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración. Creo que la dejé exhausta, pues no tardó en quedarse dormida de nuevo. A pesar del deseo que sentía, la dejé dormir y me vestí en silencio, y salí del cuarto.

Bajé las escaleras y apenas había encendido un cigarro cuando Granny y Bex llegaron con Lucy. Mi hermana traía a la pequeña dormida en sus brazos, sonrió al verme y le pasó la niña a Granny que se despidió de nosotras entre susurros y subió las escaleras que yo acababa de bajar.

«¿Cómo fue el cine?» pregunté antes de que Bex pudiera decir cualquier cosa

«Ha estado bien, nos hemos divertido mucho. Una pena que tú y Emma no hayan venido» pasó por mi lado rápidamente y entonces se giró con los ojos como platos «Regina, ¿qué es eso?»

«¿El qué?»

«Esto» colocó su mano en mi mentón e hizo que levantara la cabeza, solo entonces recordé que probablemente tendría marcas en esa zona «Parece que alguien ha estado divirtiéndose también. No quiero entrometerme en tu intimidad, pero, ¿qué tal?»

«No tienes ni idea» sonreí y ella me miró sorprendida durante unos instantes, antes de también sonreírme

«Las cosas han estado bien…salvajes» se sentó en el sofá y me miró «Pero no es para menos, ¿eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía?» la miré asombrada, jamás hablaría de eso con ella «En fin, ya era hora, hermanita. Ahora, quién sabe, dejas de desnudarla con la mirada»

Acompañé a Zelena al cuarto donde ella solía quedarse y regresé al mío. Cuando me eché al lado de Emma que aún  dormía, ella se giró y me abrazó, colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. No tardé en conciliar el sueño mientras olía el perfume de la rubia a mi alrededor.

 


	14. El amor es una flor que brota lentamente

**POV Emma**

Desperté y estiré los brazos por la cama aún con los ojos cerrados. Al no sentir el cuerpo de Regina a mi lado, me senté rápidamente en el colchón, y solo entonces percibí la luz del baño encendida, ella  estaba tomando un baño antes de salir para el trabajo. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la noche pasada vinieron a mi mente y una sonrisa surgió en mi rostro, no tuvimos sexo, hicimos el amor.

Me levanté y me dirigí al espejo que Regina tenía en la pared, había marcas por todo mi cuerpo, y me notaba los pechos ligeramente doloridos por los mordiscos que me había llevado en la zona, pero en aquel momento aquello me parecía increíblemente placentero. Me puse una bata que encontré sobre el tocador y fui hasta la ventana, el sol ya lucía alto en el cielo y el coche de Zelena ya no estaba allí, probablemente Regina ya estaba retrasada, esperaría solo a darle un beso y también iría a tomar un baño, tenía que salir a buscar un trabajo.

Sentí las manos de la morena rodeando mi cintura y sus labios dejándome un beso en mi cuello

«Buenos días» dije con una sonrisa

«Buenos días, Bella Durmiente» ella sonrió mientras me hablaba a mi oído

Regina se separó y se dirigió hasta el armario, me giré y me quedé admirándola durante un momento, estaba enrollada en una toalla y me controlé para no ir hacia ella y dejarla desnuda. Ella tenía unas profundas marcas en el cuello y me sentí algo culpable por aquello, la había arañado demasiado fuerte, pero ella no parecía preocuparse y ni siquiera intentó taparlas con maquillaje.

«Voy a tomar un baño yo también, quiero salir a buscar trabajo» me pasé las manos por la cabeza «Deséame suerte»

«Emma, no seas tonta» me reprendió dulcemente «Toma un baño, yo te espero, te voy a llevar conmigo a la empresa. Zelena va a empezar a enseñarte algunas cosas y trabajarás en la Mills Company»

«¿Hablas en serio, Regina?» estaba sorprendida con aquello, jamás me hubiera visto trabajando en una empresa tan grande

«Claro» vino hacia mí y desamarró el lazo de la bata, dejando mis pechos a la vista «Yo mismo te enseñaría, pero no creo que pudiera mantener la concentración teniéndote tan cerca» sonrió y acarició las marcas rojas que había en mi busto «Discúlpame por esto»

«Tu cuello está peor» ella concordó con la cabeza

«Ve rápido a bañarte antes de que decida no ir a trabajar hoy» dijo mientras me besaba el cuello. Yo necesité varios segundos para reunir el valor y abandonar sus besos y salir del cuarto.

**POV narrador**

Emma se quedó estupefacta al entrar en la empresa, el lugar era inmenso y varias personas corrían apresadas de aquí para allá, la mayoría de ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro. También notó que todos evitaban saludar a Regina e hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a la morena sobre eso más tarde. Al coger el ascensor, Regina le dio una breve descripción de los servicios que empezaría a hacer hasta que se hiciera con todo, y Emma la escuchó atenta, intentando no perder detalle de los labios de la otra mujer.

«Zelena» dijo Regina al entrar en el despacho de la hermana, quien alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa «He traído a Emma»

«¡Qué bien que hayan llegado!» Zelena las saludó con una sonrisa «Estaba ansiosa para ver…verlas» Regina se dio cuenta de que la hermana estaba buscando marcas por el cuerpo de la rubia y reviró los ojos

«Enséñala bien, Zelena» avisó Regina seria y después dejó el despacho

«Parece cambiar de humor cuando entra aquí» dijo Emma un poco avergonzada

«Cambia, sí, Regina es una persona, digamos, complicada» vio la expresión en el rostro de Emma y se dio prisa en aclarar «Se enfrenta a los problemas cayendo en depresión, pero creo que las cosas están cambiando, ¿no es verdad? Pero ven, siéntate aquí, Emma. Te voy a enseñar lo que tienes que hacer» Zelena sonrió y Emma se dirigió a la silla que le había indicado, se esforzaría al máximo para aprender rápidamente, necesitaba encontrar un sitio para ella y Lucy vivir.

Mientras, Regina estaba en su despacho conversando animadamente con un antiguo trabajador al que le tenía cierta estima,  habían pasado muchos años sin verse y ahora él había vuelto, pidiendo volver a su antiguo puesto en la empresa. George ya era de edad algo avanzada, había sido amigo del padre de la morena y lo conocía desde pequeña, tras la muerte del padre, contó con George para ayudarla con la empresa y le dio un buen cargo en ella.

Diez años atrás George decidió pedir el finiquito e irse de viaje. Según él, quería conocer el mundo antes de morir y le gustaría hacerlo mientras la edad se lo permitiera. Ahora había vuelto, contando muchas historias que afirmaba haber vivido en sus viajes y a pesar de su apariencia más vieja de lo que Regina recordaba, mantenía en el rostro la misma expresión despreocupada e irresponsable de siempre.

La morena estaba sopesando seriamente la idea de volver a ponerlo en su antiguo cargo, sin embargo, pensaba, con cierto pesar, en la cantidad de buenas trabajadoras que había perdido cuando George estaba ahí, todas lo denunciaron por acoso sexual y terminaron por dimitir, sin embargo las denuncias nunca fueron confirmadas y eso la dejaba a ella con las manos atadas. Profesionalmente, Regina nunca tuvo ninguna queja sobre el servicio del hombre en la empresa, pero cuando estaba fuera del ambiente de trabajo, normalmente ella fingía no conocerlo e intentaba mantener cierta distancia, fue su propio padre quien se lo había enseñado cuando, por algún motivo, salían juntos. Acabó cediendo al escuchar cómo recurría a la amistad que había tenido con su padre y le devolvió a George su antiguo puesto, aconsejándole que se comportara dentro y fuera de la empresa, pues no quería que la Mills Company se viera envuelta en ningún escándalo.

En cuanto George dejó el despacho de Regina, Emma entró con una expresión un poco tensa que se suavizó según se acercaba a la mesa de la morena y se apoyaba en el borde de esta.

«¿Cómo están yendo las cosas con Zelena?» preguntó Regina sonriendo

«Muy bien, creo que voy a aprender rápido. Me dijo que probablemente no saldrías a almorzar, y he decidido traerte alguna pieza de fruta para que comiéramos aquí, espero que no te importe»

«En absoluto» los sonidos dentro del edificio comenzaban a disminuir, todos estaban saliendo para ir almorzar, y poco a poco todo se estaba quedando en silencio «Solo ten cuidado con mimarme de esta manera, puedo acabar mal acostumbrándome»

«De alguna manera tengo que agradecer por lo de ayer» dijo Emma con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras cogía una fresa y la mordía

«¿Agradecer?» Regina frunció el ceño

«Me siento algo incómoda al hablar, pero es algo que necesito que sepas, Regina» la rubia la miraba intensamente «La verdad es que nunca había estado con alguien de la forma en que he estado contigo, quiero decir, nunca antes había perdido el control de mi propio cuerpo. Joder» dijo bajito buscando las palabras correctas «Nunca había sido tan bueno»

Regina soltó una carcajada al ver la confusión de Emma con las palabras y se levantó, rodeó la mesa hasta colocarse frente a la rubia, que la miraba de forma lánguida.

«Hago mías tus palabras» susurró con los labios pegados al cuello de Emma y con las puntas de sus dedos recorrió el rostro de la rubia «Nunca había sido tan bueno»

Emma posó sus manos en la cintura de la morena y la atrajo hacia ella y le besó dulcemente los labios. Por puro instinto, el cuerpo de Regina respondió de forma intensa a ese leve toque y levantó con facilidad a la rubia, sentándola sobre la mesa y tirando varias hojas de papel al suelo en el proceso.

«Creo que he cambiado de idea sobre lo que quiero almorzar» dijo Regina sonriendo mientras se encajaba entre las piernas de Emma.

 

 


	15. Revelaciones y miedos

**POV Regina**

Mis pensamientos estaban lejos mientras me hundía en el agua de la bañera. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior, había llevado conmigo una sonrisa durante todo el día, sencillamente no se iba de mi rostro. Estaba feliz por haber hecho el amor con Emma, sí, hicimos el amor. Yo sabía que para mí aquello había ido mucho más allá del simple sexo, mucho más allá de las reacciones biológicas de un cuerpo al ser tocado. Aquella rubia no solo excitaba mi cuerpo, ella removía mi corazón. Durante varios años mi vida había sido como un vagón de tren, inerte y olvidado en cualquier estación, pero a partir del momento en que Emma y la pequeña Lucy habían entrado en mi vida, ese vagón lentamente había comenzado a moverse.

Salí de la bañera y tras secarme y vestirme rápidamente con la primera muda que vi, bajé las escaleras sonriéndole a Lucy que me miraba con curiosidad.

«¿Qué pasa?» me agaché delante de ella y pasó sus deditos por mi rostro

«Estás feliz» afirmé con la cabeza y una linda sonrisa apareció en su rostro «Entonces yo también estoy feliz. Te prefiero así, sonriendo mucho»

«¿Cómo ha sido tu día con Granny?»

«Muy bien» dio un pequeño salto y estiró los brazos «Jugamos en la piscina»

Besé su cabeza y echó a correr por la casa, yo ya me dirigía a la cocina cuando el timbre tocó y revirando los ojos fui a atender. Desorbité los mismos al encontrarme con George.

«¿George?» pregunté sorprendida «No te esperaba»

«Quería darte una sorpresa» me dio una botella de vino y me miró a la expectativa

«Entra» acabé diciendo no muy a gusto

Él pasó por mi lado rápidamente y centró sus ojos en Lucy

«No sabía que tenías una hija, Regina, es muy linda»

Iba a decir que la niña era hija de Emma, pero una alarma silenciosa pareció sonar en mi cabeza y solo sonreí. Que siguiera pensando que Lucy era mi hija, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño y yo empezaba a pensar seriamente en pedirle que se fuese, pero en ese momento Emma bajó las escaleras, asustándose ante la presencia del hombre.

«Este es George» él se giró y por un instante pareció quedarse paralizado, mirando fijamente a Emma

«Un placer» dijo George al final, extendiendo la mano

«Soy Emma» ella sonrió un poco avergonzada, y apretó su mano

Por algún motivo desconocido, aquella situación me estaba incomodando. Mi experiencia con los celos no era mucha y creí mejor acabar con aquello de raíz.

«¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, George?» mi voz salió algo más amarga de lo planeado y él me miró tenso

«Solo he querido hacerle una visita a una vieja amiga» sonrió «Hace muchos años que no vengo a esta casa»

Emma se disculpó y pasó por nuestro lado, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde Granny estaba charlando animadamente con Ashley. George la miró de los pies a la cabeza, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando detuvo su mirada en las nalgas de la rubia, mi rubia.

«George» dije alto y él se giró hacia mí asustado «¿Por qué no nos sentamos en la sala?» señalé el sofá y se sentó rápidamente «Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido tu primer día de vuelta al trabajo?»

«Ha estado bien» sonrió «Estoy un poco triste por haberme colocado en un sitio donde solo convivo con hombres» lo miré sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo y él añadió «Ya sabes cómo es, a veces está bien tener algo bonito para mirar»

«No estás allí para mirar, estás para trabajar» sentí mi buen humor desapareciendo «Lo tomas o lo dejas, George»

«Perdóname» pareció incomodado «no me estoy quejando»

Emma pasó de nuevo por la sala y me fijé en la mirada de George, haciendo que siguiera mirándome a mí en vez de mirarla a ella de nuevo. Permanecimos en silencio durante un momento, hasta que escuché un grito de Lucy, seguido de un llanto alto y estridente. Eso hizo que me levantase rápidamente y me dirigiese hacia la cocina para ver qué había sucedido.

Por lo que parecía, la pequeña había intentado subir por algunos estantes de la despensa y había caído de lo alto. En la caída, se había hecho un pequeño corte en la pierna y había llorado más por el susto que por el dolor. Lucy tardó un poco en calmarse y yo la cogí en brazos, acunándola mientras presionaba un paño sobre la herida que aún sangraba un poco. Cuando ella, por fin, se calmó, le puse antiséptico y a continuación le puse una tirita sobre el rasguño, para que no se lo rascase y comenzase a sangrar. La pequeña me lo agradeció con un beso en el rostro y salió corriendo de nuevo, aún secándose los vestigios de las lágrimas en su rostro.

Volví a la sala y la encontré vacía, miré por la ventana y el coche de George aún estaba estacionado frente a la casa. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras en su búsqueda cuando él apareció en lo alto, al verme sonrió y asintió

«Ya me voy, Regina, fue un placer charlar contigo»

No respondí y dejé que se dirigiera solo a la puerta, no era bienvenido en mi casa.

**POV Emma**

Casi desistí de bajar las escaleras cuando vi a aquel tipo en medio de la sala. Lo había visto de lejos en la empresa y por algún motivo me daba miedo, había algo en él que hacía que mi mente gritase que me mantuviera distante. Eso solo empeoró cuando noté sus ojos fijos en mí, lo saludé rápidamente y corrí hacia la cocina, intentando apartarme lo máximo de aquella mirada extraña que podía jurar que había visto en algún lugar.

Estuve charlando algunos minutos con Granny y Ashley, me sentía algo culpable por dejar a Regina a solas con George, pero ella parecía dominar bien la situación, aunque parecía que su humor estaba aparentemente oscureciéndose. Sonreí al pensar que más tarde haría que lo recuperara de una forma deliciosa. Mi hija estaba corriendo por la estancia y tras una rápida bronca por mi parte, me pidió que fuera a su cuarto a buscarle una muñeca, Regina le había regalado algunas  cosas y ella se pasaba el día por la casa con los juguetes bajo el brazo.

Bajé la cabeza al tener que pasar de nuevo por la sala, subí las escaleras a paso apresado y solo respiré cuando estuve dentro del cuarto de mi hija. Me había dado la descripción de la muñeca que quería y la estaba buscando por el cuarto cuando escuché un grito, reconocí que había sido Lucy inmediatamente, cogí la primera muñeca que vi, por si tenía que calmarla usaría esa y más tarde buscaría con tiempo la otra que quería. Salí del cuarto rápidamente y me di de cara con George, me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y cuando abrí la boca para preguntar qué hacía ahí, colocó su mano en mi cuello, apretándolo y empujándome contra la pared.

«Has crecido» susurró a mi oído y sentí mi corazón saltar del pecho al darme cuenta de quién se trataba «Eras buena en aquella época, ahora debes ser mejor todavía. Lo intento, ¿sabes? Intento controlar mis impulsos, pero verte aún más buena  me anima»

Rozó su pelvis en mis muslos, pude sentir su miembro duro, lamió mi cuello causándome unas nauseas casi incontrolables. Quería gritar por ayuda, gritar el nombre de Regina, pero su agarre en mi cuello no me dejaba respirar. George finalmente me soltó y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, yo acabé sentándome en el suelo, y pegándome a la pared, llorando desesperadamente.

Aquel hombre era el mismo que me había violado siete años atrás, aquel hombre era el padre de Lucy.

 

 


	16. Estaría bien tener dos madres

**POV Regina**

En cuanto George dejó la casa subí las escaleras para ir en busca de Emma, me extrañó      que él estuviera en la planta de arriba y se hubiera marchado de esa manera tan apresurada. En cuando llegué a lo alto de las escaleras, divisé a Emma en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y por el movimiento de su cuerpo parecía llorar violentamente. Corrí hacia ella y le levanté suavemente el mentón, obligándola a mirarme.

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?» ¡Dios, estaba tan asustada al verla de aquella manera!

Me senté a su lado y la atraje hacia mí. Ella se agarró a mi blusa y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, se quedó ahí un tiempo, de esa manera, hasta que su llanto disminuyó, y entonces alzó la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos.

«Fue él, Regina, no lo reconocí al principio. Pero vino hasta aquí y me dijo cosas y recordé su voz, su susurrar. Yo…»

Volvió a llorar y yo estaba a punto de preguntar qué le había dicho cuando una luz se me encendió en mi mente y el entendimiento me golpeó en el estómago. La ayudé a levantarse y la llevé a mi cuarto, se echó en la cama y abrazó la almohada, en aquel momento tenía ganas de matarlo.

«Voy a matar a aquel canalla» susurré para mí misma, delante del espejo «Voy a acabar con su persona»

Emma permanecía echada de espaldas a mí, mi corazón dolía al pensar lo que ella podía estar sintiendo. George no quedaría impune por lo que había hecho, pero jamás debería enterarse de que Lucy es el fruto del crimen que había cometido siete años atrás. Me dirigí al armario y tras palpar la parte de arriba unos instantes, saqué una pequeña caja de madera que hacía años que guardaba.

«Regina» Emma susurró cuando yo estaba a punto de abrir la caja «Quédate conmigo»

Volví a poner la caja en su sitio, asegurándome de que no quedara a la vista y fui hasta la cama, me senté al lado de Emma y acaricié sus dorados cabellos.

«Vio a Lucy, ¿verdad?» preguntó bajito

«Sí, pero piensa que es  mi hija»

«No dejes que lo sepa, Regina» me miró y sus dedos se agarraron a mis ropas «No dejes que descubra la verdad»

«No lo voy a permitir» suspiré pesadamente «Discúlpame, Emma, si hubiera sabido quién era realmente, no lo habría aceptado de nuevo en la empresa, y mucho menos dejado que entrara en mi casa»

«No te disculpes, no lo podías saber» ella balanceó la cabeza «yo misma solo lo supe cuando me habló al oído» su cuerpo se estremeció y una expresión de asco apareció en su rostro «Solo te he traído problemas, ¿eh?»

«Emma, no hables así…»

«Es la verdad, Regina» ella suspiró pesadamente «Pero en cuando me asiente en el trabajo, encontraré un sitio para vivir y me iré con Lucy» sentí mi corazón detenerse un momento al escuchar eso «No quiero que seamos una carga aquí para ti»

«No lo sois» mi voz salió más baja de lo esperado y Emma me miró sorprendida «Si lo pensase, no os hubiera traído»

«Pero Regina…» comenzó a hablar pero yo coloqué dos dedos sobre sus labios

«Perdóname, Emma, porque este es el tipo de cosas que solo voy a decir una vez. Creo que no tienes idea de lo bien que me ha hecho tu presencia y la de Lucy» moví la cabeza «Tener una criatura en mi vida de esta manera, lo ha cambiado todo completamente, hace que todo esté mejor. Si crees que debes marcharte, no te lo voy a impedir de ninguna manera, no diré nada. Pero si tomas esa decisión, que sea porque piensas que es lo mejor, no por creer que tú y tu hija sois una carga aquí, porque la verdad es que habéis traído la luz a mi vida»

Emma me miraba sorprendida y yo sentí cómo mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto, bajé rápidamente las escaleras, no estaba dispuesta a llorar frente a ella de aquella manera. En cuando llegué a la planta baja, Lucy corrió hasta mí y se tiró en mis brazos, para que yo la levantara por los aires.

«¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta, pequeña?» necesitaba tomar aire y me gustaría pasar un rato al lado de Lucy

«¿Me llevarías a tomar un helado?»

«Sí, te llevo»

«Entonces vamos» sonrió animada «¿Mi madre viene también?»

«Ella está descansado» miré para las escaleras y tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta «Vamos a pasar un rato juntas, solas tú y yo»

La metí en el coche y conduje hacia el parque en la que la había encontrado con Granny un tiempo atrás. Mientras aparcaba, pensaba en cómo mi vida había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí, pero sentía un pinchazo de tristeza al pensar en eso, todo podría cambiar de nuevo y volvería a estar sola. No podría impedir que Emma encontrara un sitio y mucho menos podría impedir que se llevara a Lucy. La pequeña bajó del coche y rápidamente salió corriendo por el parque, jugando con los otros niños, como si los conociese de siempre.

Me senté en un banco desde el que podría vigilar a la pequeña y marqué el número de mi hermana, si alguien podía darme algún consejo, sería ella. Le resumí rápidamente todo lo que había pasado, incluso lo de George, durante un tiempo ella se quedó en silencio, intentado digerir la información de que el viejo amigo de nuestro padre no era más que un criminal. Entonces, pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz cuando al final habló.

«Dale motivos para que se quede»

«¿Qué?» no estaba segura de lo que había entendido

«No puedes obligarla a que se quede, pero puedes hacer que ella quiera quedarse. Cosa que me da que ella desea, lo que pasa es que tiene miedo»

«¿Y qué me aconsejas?»

«No sé, Regina, quiero decir, tú la conoces mejor que yo. Ya has estado en lugares de aquel cuerpo a las que yo no me acercaría» me reí al escuchar esa frase, mi hermana era realmente una persona única «Hablo en serio, tienes que descubrir las cosas que le gustan, lo que necesita. ¿Cómo de enamorada estás de ella?»

«Mucho» dije tras pensar un poco «No sé cómo definirlo, Zelena, es algo que va más allá de todo lo que ya he sentido con anterioridad. Un sentimiento que se ha ido construyendo día a día, desde el momento en que choque mi coche contra el de ella»

«¿Qué sientes cuando piensas que estás viviendo con ella, Regina? ¿No te da miedo saber que estáis viviendo juntas y que si llegarais a entablar alguna relación sería como si estuvierais casadas?»

«¿Miedo?» fruncí el ceño «No, Zelena, miedo no. Todo lo contrario, la idea de tenerla a ella y a Lucy a mi lado me alegra de una manera que no puedes imaginar»

«Mi hermanita está amando» gritó Zelena al otra lado de la línea y me obligó a reír ante su afirmación «Y no lo puedes negar, nadie lo puede negar, es tan visible»

«¿Visible?»

«Regina, te garantizo que sí. Desde que esas dos han llegado a tu vida, hasta tu relación conmigo ha mejorado» tenía razón «Dale motivos para que se quede, muéstrale a ella todo lo que sientes»

«No soy buena en eso»

«Comienza a serlo, hermanita, demuéstralo»

Tras colgar la llamada, me tomé un helado con Lucy y la escuché atentamente mientras ella me hablaba animada de una mariposa que había estado persiguiendo. En un determinado momento, sentí sus ojos fijos en mí

«¿Regina?» sonrió y continuó «Tú amas a mi madre, ¿verdad?»

«¿Qué?» me asusté ante la repentina pregunta «¿Por qué esa pregunta?»

«Porque una vez Granny me dijo que la gente vive con quien ama» suspiró y se encogió de hombros «Y como tú nos llevaste a vivir contigo, creo que nos amas» ella pareció percibir mi vacilación y sonrió al añadir «todo bien si amas a mi madre, yo la comparto contigo»

«La amo» sonreí al decir eso en voz alta «Te amo a ti y a tu madre»

«Querría que os casarais» al escuchar eso casi salté del susto «Estaría bien tener dos madres, cuidáis tan bien de mí»

Lucy ya se había acabado su helado y se levantó para regresar a jugar mientas yo terminaba el mío. Sus palabras revoloteaban en mi mente, y acabaron por traer una hermosa sonrisa a mis labios.


	17. Ella es tu hija

**POV Emma**

A pesar de la insistencia de Regina para que me quedara en casa, al día siguiente decidí ir al trabajo. Sus palabras me habían dejado aliviada y al mismo tiempo algo recelosa, era maravilloso saber cuánto Lucy y yo le habíamos hecho bien, pero yo no podía sencillamente seguir viviendo en su casa de aquella manera. Por otro lado, no quería dejar de estar a su lado, llegar a casa y tenerla era una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado. Tener la compañía de mi hija y de la mujer que amaba no tenía precio.

Respiré aliviada al saber que George no había ido a trabajar aquel día, Regina me había garantizado que él iba a pagar, pero solo pensar en tener que verlo de nuevo hacia que mis piernas temblaran de miedo. Regina quería mantenerme cerca de ella y por ese motivo decidió que me quedaría en su despacho, me dio varios papeles para separar según a las empresas en que iban a ser enviados, yo sentía sus ojos sobre mí todo el rato. Ella estaba siendo cuidadosa con la manera de hablar y varias veces me dejó algunos besos en mi cara al pasar por mi lado.

Yo no encontraba las palabras para darle las gracias por estar a mi lado, sabía lo asustada que se había quedado al verme de aquella manera el día anterior. Aun así se mantuvo firme, estuvo allí por mí. ¡Cuánto había cambiado desde la primera vez que la vi, la noche del accidente cuando había puesto mis ojos en ella pensando que estaba mirando a una ejecutiva sin corazón! Pero entonces, fue cariñosa con Lucy, con Granny, nos acogió en su casa. Era una mujer maravillosa y esa era una de las razones por las que me había enamorado de ella.

«Regina» dije en determinado momento y ella alzó la cabeza rápidamente, mirando de forma intensa y preocupada «Solo quería agradecerte por lo de ayer»

«No tienes que agradecerme nada, Emma» ella movió la cabeza

«¿Sabes? No creí que fuera tan fácil decirte quién era él, pero lo fue. Así que solo déjame que te agradezca que estés aquí»

Antes de que pudiera responderme, su teléfono sonó y lo cogió, y mientras hablaba rápidamente, se levantó, pasó por mí y me dejó un beso en la cabeza.

«Siempre voy a estar aquí»

Tras decir eso, salió del despacho y yo dejé que una sonrisa apareciera en mis labios, quizás sintiera por mí lo mismo que yo sentía por ella. Quizás nuestra noche de amor había significado para ella lo mismo que había significado para mí.

**POV narrador**

Regina entró sonriendo en el despacho de la hermana, lo que le había acabado de decir a Emma sencillamente había salido de sus labios sin haber tenido que realizar un esfuerzo para encontrar las palabras correctas. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, se fue deshaciendo según percibía el rostro preocupado de Zelena

«Zelena, ¿estás bien?» ahora ella también expresaba preocupación en su rostro y la hermana movió la cabeza

«Regina, tengo una cosa que decirte, pero necesito que escuches con calma»

«¿De qué se trata?» Regina preguntó agitada

«Dije que me escucharas con clama, no te agites antes de que hable» Zelena dio un largo suspiro «Granny me acaba de llamar, me ha dicho que el mismo hombre que estuvo esta semana, está en la puerta pidiendo entrar»

«¿George?» gritó Regina «Voy ahora mismo y lo mataré»

«Estaba dudosa de si podía o no dejarlo entrar, y le he dicho que no lo dejara, Regina» el tono de su voz hizo que la morena prestara total atención en lo que iba a decir «Quiere ver a Lucy»

Sin esperar a que Zelena dijera nada más, Regina se dirigió a paso apresado a su despacho, donde había dejado su bolso con las llaves del coche. Pasó directamente por Emma, que pareció interpretar su expresión, levantándose de un salto.

«Regina, ¿qué ha pasado?»

«Ven, Emma, te explico de camino»

Dejaron rápidamente el edificio y Regina condujo como una loca por las calles de Los Ángeles, le explicó en pocas palabras lo que la hermana le había dicho y Emma entró en desesperación al escuchar que George quería ver a su hija. La morena frenó el coche bruscamente al llegar frente a la casa y las dos mujeres se quedaron paralizadas durante unos minutos al percibir que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, por la cabeza de ambas pasaron los peores pensamientos posibles. Bajaron del coche casi al mismo tiempo y con gesto automático, se dieron las manos mientras corrían hacia la casa.

Granny estaba sentada en el sofá, tenía un corte en la cabeza y parecía que estaba despertándose. Miro desesperada a Regina y señaló hacia la cocina, la morena apenas asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que se quedara en silencio, entonces empujó a Emma consigo hasta el segundo piso. La rubia preguntaba por medio de gestos lo que estaba haciendo, pero Regina no respondió, en vez de eso, fue a su cuarto y sacó de nuevo la pequeña caja de madera que tenía en el armario, la abrió, y dentro había una pistola plateada con las iniciales de su padre, Henry Mills, grabadas cerca de la culata.

La boca de Emma se abrió y cerró varias veces, tenía preguntas, muchas preguntas. De todas las cosas que podría haberse imaginado encontrar en casa de la morena, aquella definitivamente no era una de ellas. Pero de momento se conformaba en ver a su hija segura, por ese motivo, siguió a Regina en silencio hasta la planta baja y lentamente entraron en la cocina, donde encontraron a George sentado en una de las banquetas con la pequeña Lucy en su regazo. Ella parecía asustada y él la agarraba posesivamente por los cabellos, impidiéndole que echara a correr.

«Sabía que llegaríais en cualquier momento» una sonrisa apareció  en los labios de hombre y Regina le quitó el seguro a la pistola, que mantenía escondida tras la espalda «Sabéis que nunca iré a la cárcel, jamás me someteré a dividir una celda con ladronzuelos de poca monta» señaló a Emma «tú no deberías haber aparecido de nuevo en mi vida, si hubieses  seguido en la ciudad de paletos donde vivías, no estarías a punto de hacer que tu amiga perdiera a su hija de esta manera»

«¿Cómo puedes culparla?» preguntó Regina, sin poderse creer lo que acababa de oír «Tú la violaste cuando aún era prácticamente una niña y ¿ahora la culpas de que esté aquí?»

«Venga, déjate de bobadas, Regina» George se encogió de hombros «Vosotras las mujeres me atraéis, es incontrolable. Lo haría de nuevo, lo haría en este exacto momento. Pero si lo quieres saber, tu hija me recuerda a ella, creo que puedo conformarme»

Al escuchar esas palabras, Regina apuntó al hombre que tenía delante con la pistola. No podría disparar pues él agarraba a la pequeña contra su pecho y ella ya no confiaba en su puntería, pero rezaba para que eso fuera capaz de intimidar al monstruo.

«Dispara» la desafió «Antes de que tu bala me alcance, le rompo el cuello a tu adorable hija» George colocó los dedos alrededor del cuello de Lucy, que ahora lloraba en silencio.

«Es mi hija» finalmente Emma consiguió sacar las palabras por su garganta, y se agarró a los brazos de Regina «Por eso se parece a mí. Tiene siete años»

George la miró con calma durante varios minutos hasta que en su rostro fue apareciendo una expresión de angustia al finalmente entender por qué la rubia le había dicho la edad de la pequeña.

«Quieres decir que…» comenzó a hablar y Emma confirmó con la cabeza

«¿Romperías el cuello de tu propia hija, George?» sus palabras salieron firmes, pero ahora apoyaba todo su peso en el cuerpo de la morena, sintiendo que sus piernas podían fallarle en cualquier momento.

George hundió el rostro en los largos cabellos rubios de la pequeña y aspiró profundamente. Al poner de nuevo su mirada en las mujeres que tenía delante, sus ojos se nublaron con las lágrimas.

«La voy a soltar» dijo con voz trémula, liberando a Lucy que inmediatamente corrió hacia los brazos de las dos.

Emma cayó de rodillas al ver a su hija corriendo en su dirección y se llevó a Regina consigo, ya que la morena era quien la estaba manteniendo en pie desde hacía algún tiempo. Ambas acogieron a Lucy en sus brazos y la pequeña hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su madre, manteniendo una de las manos apretada firmemente en el brazo de Regina.

Tras eso, todo pasó muy rápido. Al tener a Lucy en sus brazos, Regina soltó a un lado la pistola, y solo volvió a centrar su atención en ella cuando se dio cuenta de que George la cogía. La morena solo tuvo tiempo de empujar a Emma y a la niña hacia su pecho, apretándolas contra ella sin dejar que vieran lo que enseguida aconteció. Ella misma cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que una lágrima corriera por su rostro, entonces, el estrepitoso ruido de un disparo resonó por la casa, llamando la atención incluso de Zelena que acababa de estacionar el coche en el jardín, acompañada de Robin. 

 


	18. Te amo

**POV narrador**

Regina abrió los ojos y estaba lista para hacer salir a las dos de su abrazo, pero al ver la escena que tenía delante, se mantuvo en la misma posición. Ambas estaban demasiado asustadas  para querer moverse, ella sabía que jamás podría dejar que la pequeña Lucy viese algo tan bárbaro siendo aún una niña. A Emma, aun sabiendo que la fuerza interior de su amada era mayor que la suya propia, prefirió protegerla también, no era necesario que otra mente además de la suya guardase los recuerdos de aquella visión.

George había usado su arma para darse un tiro en la cabeza. Sin pensarlo mucho, había puesto el cañón del arma dentro de su boca y había apretado el gatillo. Su cuerpo sin vida se encontraba caído a pocos metros de las tres en un charco de sangre, proveniente del agujero que había ahora en su cráneo, que pintaba su traje claro de rojo.

Zelena soltó un grito de espanto al entrar en la cocina y se agarró a Robin, que desorbitó los ojos y colocó su mano alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, apretando levemente. Regina hizo un gesto a Zelena para que cogiera a Lucy, ella se agachó y sacó  a la pequeña de los brazos de las dos, con cuidado para que no viera el show de los horrores que había allí. Emma se mantuvo abrazada a la morena, había escuchado el ruido del disparo y entendió el agarre de la otra mujer como una señal para que no mirase.

Notó que Regina la empujaba hacia arriba y se levantó con ella, aún con los ojos cerrados. Solo tuvo valor de abrirlos tras sentir las manos de la morena acariciando su rostro, señal de que ya estaban lejos de lo que hubiera pasado en la cocina. Regina la miraba con cariño, a pesar de los ojos hinchados por el llanto, cierta tranquilidad se había formado en su rostro y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de la rubia, que de nuevo se agarró a ella y lloró durante un largo rato, echando hacia fuera el miedo que había sentido al ver a su hija en manos de aquel hombre.

Lo que sucedió tras eso acabó siendo un borrón en la mente de las dos mujeres, el estado de nervios en que se encontraban era tan profundo que no pudieron darse correcta cuenta de toda la agitación de policías que hubo después. Sus mentes solo volvieron al orden después de que todo hubiera acabado y tras tener de nuevo una cocina limpia y la tranquilidad reinando en la casa. Granny se había llevado algunos puntos en la cabeza, pero estaría bien y la pequeña Lucy ya estaba corriendo con sus juguetes, por suerte lo ocurrido no la había afectado demasiado. Todos ya habían tomado un largo baño para que sus músculos se relajaran un poco.

Zelena se llevó a Granny y a Lucy para su casa, sabía que, probablemente, Emma y Regina tendrían que conversar después de todo lo que había pasado y así estarían solas. La morena subió las escaleras en busca de Emma. Tras mirar en el cuarto de la rubia y encontrarlo vacío, se dirigió a su habitación, y la vio de pie junto a la ventana, su expresión era indescifrable, y Regina dudó  un poco antes de decir las palabras que estaban presas en su garganta.

«Emma» Regina la llamó y la rubia se giró hacia ella con una débil sonrisa «Hoy me he dado cuenta de cómo las cosas pueden cambiar rápidamente, en un segundo nuestras vidas pueden dar un vuelco» Emma asintió y su sonrisa pareció crecer «Así que hay una cosa que quiero, que necesito decirte ahora, porque no quiero que pases un segundo más sin saber cuánto te quiero. Emma, te amo»

Los ojos de la rubia se desorbitaron y en pocos segundos su rostro asumió una expresión de alegría, como si todo el día hubiera sido una pesadilla de la cual se estaba ahora despertando. Se lanzó a los brazos de Regina y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la morena, besándola varias veces.

«Te amo, Regina» dijo entre beso y beso

Se quedaron abrazadas durante varios minutos, las palabras recién dichas llenaban cada esquina de la habitación, resonando alrededor de ellas como una suave música. Cuando por fin se separaron, Emma acarició el rostro de la morena con la punta de los dedos.

«Gracias, Regina, por estar aquí. Por abrir tu casa y tu corazón para nosotras»

«No podría ser diferente» Regina besó las manos de la rubia «Dime, ¿aún piensas en marcharte?»

«No» Emma negó con la cabeza, mientras hablaba «No quiero marcharme del lado de mi morena»

Escucharon el ruido de un coche parando frente a la casa, y después pasos infantiles subiendo las escaleras corriendo. Lucy entró en el cuarto y sonrió al verlas así, tan cerca, corrió hacia ellas y se tiró a los brazos de ambas para que la levantasen.

«Bufff» dijo Zelena al entrar «No pude agarrarla, me tranquiliza que no estéis practicando sexo»

«¿Qué es sexo?» preguntó Lucy mirando a Regina, que sintió cómo su rostro enrojecía, mientras Emma soltaba un gruñido sin poder creer la pregunta que su hija acababa de hacer

«¡Por Dios, Zelena! ¿No puedes mantener la boca cerrada?» los ojos de Regina fusilaron a la hermana durante unos segundos antes de girarse hacia Lucy con una expresión dulce «No es nada, pequeña, es una palabra de otro idioma que no sé lo que significa»

«¿Sabes lo que es interesante?» dijo Zelena divertida «No quiso quedarse conmigo, decía que tenía que volver porque quería quedarse cerca de sus dos madres»

Zelena había traído varias boberías que Lucy le había pedido y la niña saltó de los brazos de las dos para arrastrarla a la cocina para que las empezará a servir.

«¿Dos madres?» preguntó Emma sonriendo en cuanto volvieron a quedarse solas en el cuarto «Mi hija cada vez más lista  ante las cosas que pasan a su alrededor» Regina sonrió y concordó con la cabeza «Regina, ¿estás segura de lo que me has dicho antes? ¿No fue solo un sentimiento momentáneo causado por el estado de nervios o algo así? Yo estoy segura, te amo, pero…»

«Emma» Regina posó gentilmente los dedos en los labios de la rubia «Te amo, te amo desde el momento en que te conocí»

Emma sonrió y atrajo a la morena a un beso cariñoso, que lentamente aumentó de intensidad. Dejó que sus dos manos explorasen el cuerpo de Regina, metiéndolas por debajo de la blusa, sintiendo la cálida piel con las puntas de sus dedos. Regina apartó los cabellos rubios de la otra hacia atrás, haciendo que la cabeza se reclinase un poco y depositó varios besos en su cuello, provocándole escalofríos.

Fueron interrumpidas por Lucy que entró en el cuarto corriendo y sonrió al verlas tan pegadas.

«Vamos» agarró las manos de las dos mujeres «Hay chocolate»

Regina sintió su rostro enrojecerse y vio que Emma se reía de su cara, pero aceptó el convite de la pequeña y dejó que la arrastrara hacia la sala, donde Zelena y Robin ya estaban degustando los dulces.

**POV Emma**

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me senté en la cama al escuchar el grito de Regina, ella estaba acostada a mi lado y se retorcía en mitad de una pesadilla. Acaricié sus cabellos, ya empapados por el sudor, llamándola suavemente, para que se calmara y abriera los ojos. Lloraba y sus manos temblaban descontroladamente, sin embargo, cuando pregunté lo que estaba soñando, movió la cabeza y la apoyó en mi pecho con un suspiro

«Regina» dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos «no dejaste que yo viese…» las palabras murieron en mi garganta y no pude terminar la frase

«No era necesario» ella se apoyó sobre un codo y me miró, algunas lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas y yo las sequé con la punta de los dedos

«Tú me proteges» susurré y ella asintió «¿Por qué?»

«No te protejo por creer que seas débil, sino porque has sido fuerte durante tanto tiempo y sola» abrí la boca para responder, pero ella señaló que esperase «Has criado a una hija maravillosa, has luchado días tras días para que tuviera de todo. Pero ¿qué has hecho por ti, Emma?»

«Mi hija siempre vino en primer lugar» dije tras pensar un momento

«Y ahora ella está bien, tienes un buen empleo, garantizado, y nada más le va a faltar, ya es hora de pensar un poco en ti misma. Porque ya no estás sola para cuidar de ella»

No encontré palabras para responder a lo que me acababa de decir, el cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y me quedé mirándola a los ojos por un momento. Ella, realmente, estaba dispuesta a cuidar aún más de Lucy, a protegerme. Aquella morena era como un ángel, un regalo de los cielos solo para mí. Me acerqué, pegando mi cabeza a la de ella, y la vi sonreír un poco, sus carnosos labios invitando a los míos para que se encontrasen, y la besé.

Sus labios, como siempre, tan dulces y suaves, mordí el inferior y lo apreté cariñosamente entre los dientes por algunos segundos, soltándolo enseguida y volviendo a besarla. Noté que ella me apretaba más hacia ella, se echó e hizo que yo quedara sobre su cuerpo, ¡Dios, cómo la deseaba! Sentía el deseo latir entre mis piernas, pero todo lo que quería era amar a aquella mujer, darle placer. Saqué su camisón por la cabeza y se quedó solo en braguitas, me sonrió maliciosamente.

Sujeté sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y besé a gusto sus labios, mientras presionaba su sexo con mi muslo, escuchando cómo gemía quedamente entre beso y beso. Tracé un camino de besos hasta sus pechos y solté sus brazos al llevarme el derecho a la boca, chupándolo, ella se presionaba contra mi muslo, y sus dedos se hundían en mis cabellos. Alterné varias veces de pecho, usando mi lengua para juguetear con los pezones, sintiendo a Regina estremecerse ante cada toque.

Yo quería sentirla, acaricié su abdomen con mis labios mientras iba descendiendo lentamente hasta su intimidad, ella estaba tan mojada, mordía su labio inferior y yo mantuve el contacto visual cuando pasé la lengua por toda su vulva, viendo cómo se estremecía. La lamí con calma, alternando los movimientos de mi lengua, ella presionaba mi cabeza con las manos y se mordía los labios, esforzándose para no gemir, ya que no estábamos solas en casa.

Regina movía su pelvis según mi ritmo, deslicé tres dedos en su interior y su espalda se arqueó un poco mientras un gemido escapó de sus labios. Yo movía mis dedos en círculos, viendo cómo ella jadeaba y notando sus uñas arañando mi nuca. Aumenté la velocidad de mis estocadas mientras la lamía con deseo, su boca se abrió y suspiró alto varias veces.

Pude sentir el momento en que  alcanzó su clímax de placer, su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente y se mordió los labios con fuerza suficiente para hacerlos sangrar un poco. Mantuve mis dedos dentro de ella, aún moviéndolos lentamente mientras besaba sus labios dulcemente, succionado las gotas de sangre. Regina llevó una de sus manos a mis braguitas y fue el tuno de mi cuerpo estremecerse cuando comenzó a masajear mi clítoris, mi deseo era tan grande que el latido entre mis piernas se había transformado en dolor y que me tocaba de esa manera era lo único que parecía calmar mis nervios.

Ella deslizó sus dedos en mi interior, sellando mis labios en un beso e impidiéndome que gimiera. Las dos jadeábamos y nuestros cuerpos se movían en una sincronía perfecta. Regina besaba mi cuello, a veces lo mordía levemente, causándome estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo. Como en un pacto silencioso, aumentamos la velocidad de nuestras embestidas al mismo tiempo. Hundí mi rostro en sus cabellos y dejé que un gemido escapase de mi garganta, sentía cada movimiento que ella hacía dentro de mí y estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que el mundo a nuestro alrededor se deshacía en pequeños pedazos imbuidos de placer.

Pegué mis labios a los de ella y las dos gemimos en la boca de la otra al alcanzar juntas un explosivo orgasmo. Ambas estábamos con la respiración entrecortada y sonreímos cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Salí de encima de Regina y me eché a su lado, aún jadeando un poco. Ella se había apoderado de mí tan fácilmente, me conquistaba a cada segundo, y al girarme hacia ella, vi su sonrisa, y tuve la certeza de que estaba perdida. Perdidamente enamorada de aquella mujer.

 


	19. Mamá

**POV Regina**

Ya habían pasado unas semanas de la muerte de George, y poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad, mis pesadillas comenzaban a disminuir y ahora eran raras las noches en que Emma tenía que rodearme en sus brazos hasta que me durmiera de nuevo. La vida era maravillosa a su lado, todas las noches me dormía con la rubia en mis brazos, todas las mañanas ella me despertaba con dulces besos y yo me enamoraba cada día un poco más.

Aquel día, Granny tenía una consulta médica y dejé libre a Emma del trabajo para que pudiera acompañarla, la salud de la anciana había mejorado considerablemente y ya no sentía tanto dolor como antes. Estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle que se quedara a vivir definitivamente en mi casa después de acabar el tratamiento, si volvía al sitio en que vivía antes, estaría sola y dejaría un gran vacío en nuestra familia. Sonreí al pensar en eso «nuestra familia», parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Aún estaba sonriendo cuando salí del ascensor y me dirigía hacia mi despacho, parando antes para recoger los contratos de nuestros nuevos socios que tenía mi secretaria. Ella me miró algo tensa, diciéndome que una mujer estaba en mi despacho esperándome, comenzó a explicarme rápidamente, diciéndome que la mujer sencillamente había pasado por su lado, y no había podido pararla.

«Está bien» la callé con un gesto amable «No te preocupes con eso»

Mis trabajadores aún no se habían acostumbrado a esta nueva versión amable de mí que veían desde los últimos días. A veces pensaban que se llevarían las broncas que solía dar antes de transformarme en otra persona. Aún pensaba en eso cuando abrí la puerta y entré en mi despacho, tuve que apoyarme en la pared durante unos segundos hasta que mi corazón volviera a latir con normalidad. La mujer de cabellos grises me miraba atentamente y sentí sus ojos rasgando mi alma, como no lo experimentaba desde hacía muchos, muchos años.

«¿Mamá?» balbuceé tras un momento, volviendo a recomponerse  «Quiero decir, ¿Cora? ¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Tenía que verte» dijo en un susurro «¿Por qué no nos sentamos para conversar? Por favor»

Señalé la silla que estaba frente a mi mesa y ella se dirigió hacia allí, y se sentó. Mientras me dirigía a mi asiento, percibí sus hombros encogidos, sus pasos lentos. El recuerdo que tenía de mi madre era el de una mujer fuerte y brava, busto siempre empinado, volcando las frustraciones de su vida en dos criaturas, mi hermana y yo. Ese recuerdo que tenía de ella se mantuvo intacto en mi mente durante muchos años, ya que la última vez que la había visto fue el día en que llenó sus maletas y nos dejó, cuando yo tenía siete años. Quizás por ese motivo haya sido un shock verla tan envejecida, pidiéndome las cosas por favor. Con un suspiro, me senté frente a ella y la encaré, esperando a que hablase.

«Me llena de orgullo ver que tú y tu hermana han conseguido todo esto» miró alrededor «Esta empresa era el sueño de tu padre y…»

«No te atrevas a hablar de papá» me revolví bruscamente «Perdiste todo el derecho a recordarlo con cariño en el momento en que saliste por aquella puerta y nos abandonaste»

«Perdona»

«¿Por qué estás aquí a fin de cuentas?» me pasé la mano por mis cabellos, sintiendo que mi buen humor se estaba escapando muy rápido.

«Solo quería ver a mis hijas» respondió encogiéndose de hombros

«Tonterías, no te hubieras molestado en venir aquí solo para ver a tus hijas» le mandé un mensaje a Zelena, pidiéndole que viniera a mi despacho y volví a mirar a la mujer que tenía delante

«Regina, cuando se envejece las cosas cambian» ella movió la cabeza «Hoy soy capaz de mirar atrás y analizar mi propia vida desde otro ángulo»

Antes de que pudiera responderle, la puerta se abrió y Zelena entró tranquilamente, tenía algunos papeles en las manos y los leía atentamente, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Cora

«¿Me llamaste, hermanita?» preguntó aún concentrada en la lectura

«Zelena» dijo Cora algo tensa y vi el rostro de mi hermana empalidecer al escuchar aquella voz. Levantó la cabeza y corrió rápidamente a mi lado, apoyándose en mi silla, dejando la mesa como barrera entre ella y nuestra madre.

«¿Qué quieres de nosotras?» la voz de Zelena temblaba al hablar, la insulté mentalmente por no conseguir disfrazar eso.

«Mis pequeñas, ¿por qué pensáis que quiero algo aparte de verlas?»

«Porque has tenido treinta años para eso, deja el teatro» respondí mientas cogía mi bolso «¿Cuánto necesitas?»

«Treinta mil» respondió Cora amargamente y al ver mi expresión añadió «No tienes por qué darme el dinero en mis manos, te voy a dar la dirección de la residencia y lo puedes mandar allí. Sé que no me confiarías esa cantidad a mí»

«¿Residencia?» Zelena se llevó la mano al pecho

«Sí» se encogió de hombros «He decidido que quiero pasar el resto de mi vejez en un lugar tranquilo» Cora suspiró y nos miró calmadamente «Solo necesito pagar por mi estancia, por ese he venido. Durante todos estos años no he ahorrado ni un solo centavo, derroché el dinero en las coas más sucias que podáis imaginar, viví con diferentes hombres y he estado en más orgías de las que puedo recordar» mi boca se abrió al escuchar eso y me esforcé para quedarme en silencio «No fui una buena madre para vosotras, no vengo en busca de un perdón, que sé que no tendré»

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió y Lucy entró corriendo, rompiendo por un momento el tenso clima que se había instalado. Se tiró a mis brazos y me dio varios besos.

«¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?» le pregunté cariñosamente «¿Quién te ha traído?»

«Mi profesora» enrollaba sus deditos en mi pelo «Dejaste esta dirección en la escuela y ella me trajo, habló con la chica guapa que está sentada ahí fuera, porque las clases acabaron antes, y yo entré»

Es verdad, hacía unos días había dejado la dirección de la empresa en la escuela de Lucy. En caso de que ocurriera una emergencia, podrían llamarme directamente a mí o dejarla aquí. Se anidó en mi regazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, ese gesto atrajo la atención de Cora, que nos miró con curiosidad durante un momento.

«¿Esta es…» dijo nerviosa «¿Es mi nieta?»

«Sí» respondió Zelena rápidamente, apretando mis hombros con ambas manos «Es tu nieta»

«Pero la última vez que tuve noticias tuyas a través de conocidos comunes supe que no podías tener hijos»

«Y no puedo, pero los lazos de sangre no son los únicos que existen» ella asintió y decidí salir del asunto «¿Cuándo pretendes ir a la residencia? Tengo que saberlo para enviar el dinero»

«Mañana mismo»

«Bien, déjame la dirección del sitio, entraré en contacto con ellos. Zelena, ¿tienes algo que hablar con Cora?» mi hermana negó con la cabeza «Entonces, si solo era eso…»

«Claro» dijo Cora ya levantándose «Gracias por el dinero»

La acompañamos hasta la puerta, yo aún llevaba a Lucy en mis brazos, y en cuando salimos del despacho, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejando ver a una Emma que sonrió de oreja a oreja al verme, acompañada de Granny que mostraba una expresión feliz, lo que me hizo suponer que las noticias dadas por el médico habían sido buenas. La rubia vino hasta mí y me besó en los labios, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Lucy. Vi una expresión de asco formarse rápidamente en el rostro de mi madre, ella se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el ascensor, sin mirar atrás.

«¿Hermanita?» Zelena me miró confusa «¿De verdad le vas a dar el dinero?»

«Sí» afirmé rápidamente «ES más, voy a llamar a la residencia para garantizar que le den el mejor tratamiento y el mejor acompañamiento médico que pueda necesitar»

«No se lo merece, no lo entiendo»

«No, no se lo merece» dije sonriendo «Pero eso no me impide actuar con ella de una forma totalmente diferente a la que ella uso con nosotras. Digo, nosotras estamos bien, ¿verdad?» ella asintió «Salimos adelante bien, incluso sin Cora a nuestro lado y a pesar de todo, nos enseñó algunas cosas, nos enseñó cómo no debemos actuar con nuestra familia»

Zelena sonrió asintiendo, y acaricié los cabellos de Lucy, que había apoyado la cabeza en mi hombro y dormía profundamente. Cora había hecho una elección en su vida, había escogido la libertad en vez del amor. Yo, aunque había sido inconsciente de eso al principio, escogería el amor. Y ahora mientras sentía la respiración de la pequeña en mi cuello, tuve la certeza de que jamás podría abandonar a aquella criatura.

 


	20. Celos

**POV Emma**

Me adapté rápidamente a la empresa de Regina. Normalmente trabajaba en el despacho de Zelena, pero mis días estaban dedicados a atender a ambas hermanas. Acabé siendo una especie de secretaria de las dos y además de mover la mayoría de papeles que llegaban hasta ellas, también marcaba y desmarcaba compromisos. La vida en familia era perfecta, Granny continuaba viviendo con nosotras a pesar de que su tratamiento ya había terminado, e incluso había puesto en alquiler su casa por petición de Regina, que insistía en que debía quedarse cerca de las personas a las que amaba.

Me levanté de la silla y pedí permiso a Zelena para dirigirme al despacho de Regina. Además de tener que entregarle algunos papeles, estaba loca para verla de nuevo. Este amor que nutría por la morena me hacía parecer una adolescente, por más que la viese durante todo el día, bastaba que ella se separase de mí algunos minutos y ya la nostalgia corroía mi corazón. Abrí la puerta del despacho de Regina y me quedé fija al verla charlar de forma muy próxima con una mujer.

La mujer era un poco más alta que Regina y tenía largos cabellos rubios, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y sus labios eran carnosos. Regina estaba apoyada en su propia mesa, de espaldas a la puerta y esa mujer hablaba seductoramente, casi presionándola contra la mesa. Ella levantó la mano para dirigirse al rostro de Regina, pero la morena esquivó el toque y se dirigió a la ventana, diciendo algo que, en el estado de nervios en que me encontraba, no fui capaz de entender.

«Regina» logré pronunciar tras un momento y pude ver en los ojos de la rubia que no le había gustado mi presencia «Te he traído unos papeles que tienes que firmar»

«Bien» ella caminó hasta mí con una sonrisa en su rostro y cogió los papeles de mis manos, dejándolo en la mesa «Mal, déjame que te presente a mi novia, Emma»

La rubia pareció tan sorprendida como yo al escuchar la palabra novia, yo no entendía si aquello realmente significaba que teníamos un noviazgo o si apenas era para despistar a la mujer. Pero me recompuse rápidamente y extendí mi mano hacia ella.

«Soy Malicia» ella apretó mi mano un poco a disgusto «No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien, es más, no imaginé que algún día te vería con alguien» sonreía de forma perversa «Siempre fuiste tan abierta para el mundo»

«Las cosas cambian, Malicia» dijo Regina algo impaciente «El tiempo pasa»

«No ha parecido pasar para ti, Regina, sigues igual de bella que años atrás, la misma mirada felina»

«Regreso a mi despacho» dije rápidamente y me giré para marcharme, pero antes de poder salir, Regina me atrajo para darme un lento beso.

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al despacho de Zelena, intentando controlar el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta. No tenía gran experiencia cuando el asunto eran los celos, pero aun así tenía dentro de mí la certeza de que aquella mujer podría destruir todo lo que Regina y yo teníamos.

«Zelena» dije en cuanto entré en el despacho que compartíamos «¿Quién es Malicia?»

La boca de Zelena se abrió y cerró varias veces, una expresión de sorpresa y desanimo se formó en su rostro y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos

«¿Está por ahí?» asentí «Joder, es una historia antigua, Emma»

«No me parece tan antigua» desorbité los ojos «no debería haberlas dejado solas, ¿verdad?»

«Probablemente no ha sido la mejor idea que has tenido, pero confía en Regina. Ella te ama»

«Entonces, ¿quién es esa Malicia?»

«Una mujer con la que mi hermana salió algún tiempo» se encogió de hombros «Pero eso fue hace unos diez años»

«Por lo que he visto está intentando traer esos años de vuelta» mis manos apretaban un vaso de plástico

«Ve con calma, Emma» Zelena movía la cabeza «No voy a mentirte, Malicia no es mujer que se rinde fácilmente, pero Regina tampoco. Y vosotras estáis juntas ahora, actuando de esa manera, parece que no confías en mi hermana»

«No es eso, pero mira aquella mujer y mírame a mí»

«Ni te atrevas» Zelena reviró los ojos «No me voy a quedar aquí discutiendo tu apariencia física contigo. No eres ninguna adolescente para que te tenga que importar ese tipo de cosas, y además, por las marcas que te veo todos los días en el cuello, y veo que siguen más allá de lo que el escote revela, mi hermana adora tener tus pechos en su boca, así que déjate de tonterías»

Sentí mi rostro enrojecerse ante las inesperadas palabras de Zelena e instintivamente me llevé las manos a la blusa que llevaba, cerrando algunos botones.

**POV narrador**

Regina esperaba acostada en la cama hasta que Emma saliese del baño, no habían intercambiado palabra tras el infeliz encuentro de la rubia con Malicia. Tenía algo de miedo de lo que vendría, tenía la certeza de que Emma no estaba nada contenta por la escena que había presenciado y sabía que tenía toda la razón para no estarlo. La rubia salió del baño y suspiró profundamente mientras se soltaba los cabellos.

«¿Cómo fue volver a ver a tu vieja amiga?» preguntó finalmente Emma, su tono de voz acabó saliendo más frío de lo que deseaba

«Emma»

«¿Por qué dejaste que se te acercara de aquella manera?» Emma ya no podía controlar los celos y la rabia que se apoderaban de ella «Faltó poco para que se besasen»

«Emma, estás viendo cosas donde no has hay» Regina advirtió mientras iba hasta ella «Jamás habría besado a Malicia. ¿De verdad crees que si tuviera el más mínimo interés en ella te habría presentado como mi novia? ¿O te habría besado delante de ella? No seas irracional»

«Pero no puede negar que ella te desea»

«No significa que me vaya a tener» Regina acarició el rostro de Emma con la punta de los dedos y secó una lágrima que comenzaba a descender por el rostro de la rubia «Te amo a ti, Emma, no cambiaría lo que tenemos aquí por una noche con otra mujer»

«¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?» dijo Emma con cuidado y Regina asintió con la cabeza «¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis juntas?»

«Está bien, no vas a rendirte» la morena se separó y se sentó en la cama «Salimos durante casi un año»

«Más tiempo que nosotras dos»

«No teníamos nada exclusivo» Emma la miró con los ojos desorbitados «Continuábamos saliendo con otras personas y tras el sexo, nos levantamos y cada una volvía a su casa» Regina suspiró alto, ya cansada de aquella conversación «Mira, Emma, tengo un pasado, no puedes enfadarte cada vez que una parte de ese pasado pase por la calle»

«Disculpa» Emma se echó en la cama y colocó la cabeza en el regazo de la morena «¿Vas a verla de nuevo?»

«Espero que no, le pedí que no volviera a la empresa» Regina se echó y dejó que la cabeza de Emma permaneciese en sus piernas.

**POV Regina**

En cuanto Emma se quedó dormida, la coloqué mejor en la cama y bajé a la planta baja, necesitaba beber algo e intentar relajarme. Sabía que la aparición de Malicia probablemente acabaría causando algún contratiempo en mi relación con Emma. Sin embargo, no imaginaba que la rubia actuaría de esa forma tan posesiva. Abrí la botella de vino y me senté en el sofá, y gruñí al escuchar el timbre.

«¿Qué haces aquí?» suspiré al ver a Malicia en la puerta

«Vine a verte» sin esperar mi invitación, pasó por mi lado y se sentó en el sofá «Parece que ya me estabas esperando con ese vino»

«La verdad es que pretendo beber sola» le quité la botella de sus manos y la puse en la mesa

«Has cambiado, Regina» Malicia movió la cabeza «Ni pareces la misma mujer fogosa con quien solía follar. Chica, eras una loca y ahora pareces una fiera castrada»

«No soy ninguna fiera castrada, Malicia, pero ya tengo a alguien, y no necesito salir por ahí buscando a alguien para follar»

«¿Quién? ¿Aquella rubita sosa que besaste delante de mí? Venga, hazme el favor, Regina, por la cara de acabada que tiene ni sabrá hacer gozar a una mujer»

«Creo que será mejor que cierres la boca» le levanté y me puse frente a ella, eso hizo que me mirase con los ojos abiertos de par en par «Falta muy poco para que te eche de mi casa»

Malicia enlazó mi cintura y me atrajo hacia ella, mientras intentaba colocar una de sus manos por debajo de mi falda. Me aparté un poco de ella, y le di una bofetada, ella amenazó con levantarse para devolvérmela, pero antes de poder hacerlo, yo le di otra, haciendo que se volviera a sentar. No vi a Emma bajar las escaleras, pero al segundo siguiente, estaba a mi lado, agarrando a Malicia por un brazo y arrastrándola hacia la puerta. La otra mujer no dudó en salir, yo sabía que, probablemente, acabaría llamándome para pedir explicaciones, pero lo importante era que no estuviese dentro de mi casa.

«La dejaste entrar» Emma se giró hacia mí, había lágrimas en sus ojos «Regina, dime, ¿te acostarías con ella? ¿Lo quieres?»

Me sentía cansada, no estaba con ninguna gana de discutir con Emma en aquel momento. Mi verdadero deseo era tomarla en mis brazos, llevarla hasta la cama y hacer el amor locamente con ella toda la noche. Pero sus ojos me decían que era lo último que haría conmigo en aquel momento, sentía la rabia apoderándose de mí y la miré airada.

«Si lo quisiera, lo habría hecho» sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y abrió la boca para decir algo «Pero, ¿quieres saber Emma? Quizás lo haga, ya que de cualquier forma vas a seguir lanzándome acusaciones a la cara como si yo fuese una vendida prostituta»

Tras decir eso, cogí mi bolso y pasé por delante de Emma que ahora estaba sin reacción. En cuanto dejé la casa y entré en el coche, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, sabía que solo había un lugar al que podía ir.

 

 

 


	21. Planes

**POV Emma**

Sentí la furia apoderarse de mí cuando escuché la voz de Malicia proveniente de la planta baja, no podía y no quería creer que Regina la hubiera metido en casa estando yo allí. Salí del cuarto lista a darle un par de bofetadas, pero me paralicé al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras y ver que cogía a Regina por la cintura. Creo que fue uno de aquellos momentos en los que los sentidos abandonan nuestro cuerpo y nuestras piernas se niegan a obedecer, fueron pocos segundos hasta que Regina le diera la primera bofetada, pero bastó ese tiempo mínimo para que muchas cosas pasaran por mi cabeza.

Por fin conseguí bajar las escaleras y no lo pensé dos veces antes de agarrar a la bruja por el brazo y sacarla fuera. Quería haberle dado un voto de confianza a Regina por haberla abofeteado, pero las palabras que salieron de mi boca fueron totalmente diferentes, revelé toda la inseguridad que sentía y el miedo de que la morena acabara acostándose con Malicia. Debería haberme marchado de allí, debería haberme quedado quieta, pero no pude.

Sentí el suelo abrirse bajo mis pies en el momento en que Regina me dijo aquellas palabras y salió de casa. Sabía que ella tenía razón, había actuado con ella de una manera enfermiza durante todo el día, tenía rabia por su pasado, rabia por saber que aquella mujer ya había tocado su cuerpo, le había dado placer, rabia de ella. Ahora, la mujer que amaba probablemente estaría de camino para hacer aquello de lo que yo la culpé sin razón, acostarse con Malicia. Y todo lo que conseguí hacer fue obligar a mis piernas a subir las escaleras y tirarme en la cama, llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

Me desperté asustada con el móvil sonando a mi lado, antes de atender la llamada comprobé la hora, ya pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana. Sentí mi corazón encogerse al no ver a Regina a mi lado y por fin atendí la llamada.

«¿Emma?» la voz de Zelena sonaba preocupada al otro lado

«Zelena, ¿tienes noticias de Regina?»

«¡Dios mío, sois dos locas!» suspiró exasperada «Sí tengo»

«Se fue con aquella zorra, ¿verdad?»

«No, Emma» me reprendió «Confía en la mujer que tienes y deja de actuar como una niña mimada. Regina está aquí, llego alrededor de las ocho, acompañada de varias botellas de vino y ahora está durmiendo la borrachera en mi sofá»

«Oh…» fue lo único que conseguí decir

«Emma, deja de ser así, mi hermana me contó sobre la visita de Malicia y la pequeña pelea contigo. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que te ama? Sabes muy bien que podría haberse acostado con Malicia, pero no lo hizo ni pretende hacerlo, porque eres tú a quien ama. Mira, la voy a llevar para allá, ¿vale?»

Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos hasta que el coche de Zelena estacionó frente a la casa y ella ayudase a Regina, completamente borracha, a entrar.

«Ahora es responsabilidad tuya» Zelena dijo mientras la morena comenzaba a subir las escaleras «Y piensa en lo que te dije»

Concordé con la cabeza y en cuanto ella salió, ayudé a Regina con el resto de los escalones, temiendo que acabase en el suelo. Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba, me empujó y caminó sola hacia el cuarto, suspiré antes de seguirla y me detuve, sorprendida, al llegar a la puerta y encontrarla quitándose la ropa ahí mismo. ¡Dios! Incluso borracha de aquella manera, apenas consiguiendo mantener el equilibrio, era hermosa.

«¿Qué pasa?» preguntó en voz alta, al girarse y ver que la estaba mirando «Por lo que sé aún vivo aquí y si no te importa, voy a tomar un baño»

Asentí y dejé que fuera a tomar el baño, estaría atenta por si me necesitase, pero no quería entrar y causar una explosión de furia.  Me eché en la cama, pensando en todo lo que Zelena me había dicho, tenía que controlarme y no dejar que la locura se apoderara de mí de nuevo. Sabía que ninguna persona podría soportar tantos celos durante mucho tiempo, Regina no me traicionaría y tenía que meterme eso en la cabeza. Cerré los ojos al escuchar que cerraba la ducha, no tenía certeza de lo que pasaría ahora, quizás solo se acostara y se quedara dormida o comenzara una discusión. Lo último que yo quería era continuar peleando con mi morena.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y alcé la cabeza al sentir a Regina sentándose sobre mi pelvis, colocó una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo y lo único que cubría su cuerpo desnudo era una toalla de baño, que había envuelto precariamente a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban fijo en los míos y cuando llevé mis manos a sus muslos, se agachó, aproximando su boca a la mía

«No te equivoques, aún estoy enfadada contigo» dijo Regina antes de sellar mis labios con un beso urgente.

**POV Regina**

El sol ya estaba bastante alto en el cielo cuando finalmente decidí abrir los ojos, no conseguí recordar mucho de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Me acordaba de haber tenido una pelea con Emma y entonces haber ido a casa de Zelena, después de eso todo eran imágenes confusas y desconectadas, pero por la manera en que estaba mi cuerpo, tuve la certeza de que había hecho las paces con la rubia. Me quedé echada un rato más, sabía que mi cabeza comenzaría a dolerme en el momento en que me levantase y quería aplazar ese momento lo máximo que pudiera.

«¿Regina?» la voz de Lucy resonó por el cuarto y gruñí, señalando que estaba despierta «Tengo algo muy serio que hablar contigo»

«¿Ah sí?» ella lentamente subió a la cama y se echó a mi lado «¿Y de qué se trata?»

«En realidad es una pregunta que quería hacerte» llenó sus mejillas de aire y me miró con ojos de cachorro «¿Eres la novia de mi madre?»

«Bueno» pensé durante unos segundos «Sí» ella continuó mirándome y temí que no hubiese sido una buena idea decir eso «¿No te gusta?»

«Me hace muuuuuuy feliz» abrió los brazos señalando el tamaño de la felicidad y una linda sonrisa apareció en su rostro

«Lucy, en realidad, tengo un plan y me gustaría que me ayudaras» la pequeña me miró curiosa y asintió rápidamente «Deja que tome un baño y te lo voy a contar todito»

Antes de poder levantarme, Lucy me abrazó, y se fue del cuarto canturreando sobre lo feliz que estaba de que la madre y yo estuviéramos juntas. No pude dejar de sonreír ante aquella reacción, la persona más importante en la vida de Emma estaba contenta con la idea de que saliéramos juntas, así que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera separarnos. Lucy y Emma se había vuelto mi familia, amaba a la pequeña como si fuera mi propia hija y  pretendía hacer todo eso mucho más especial.

**POV narrador**

A Emma le estaba empezando a extrañar tanto secretismo entre Zelena y Regina, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y a veces el deseo de explotar con ambas era prácticamente incontrolable. Al principio, solo Regina estaba algo extraña y se temía lo peor, temía que Malicia tuviera alguna relación con eso, pero acabó dándose cuenta de que la mujer no podía estar saliendo con la otra ya que se pasaban casi las veinticuatro horas juntas.

Algunos días después, Zelena pasaba más tiempo en el despacho de la hermana en que su propia silla, pero siempre dejaba a Emma con algo que hacer, impidiendo que pasara por el despacho de su novia. La rubia temía que Regina en algún momento quisiera romper con ella y estuviera buscando una manera de hacerlo pidiendo consejos a la hermana, pensar eso  hacía que casi se estuviera arrepintiendo de la sorpresa que le había preparado a su amada, pero sabía que en eso no se había equivocado porque Regina se había apegado a su hija de una forma que no dejaba espacio para dudar de que amaba a la pequeña.

 


	22. La petición

**POV narrador**

Si Emma ya estaba sintiéndose confusa, su mente dio un vuelco al descubrir que ni Regina ni Zelena irían a trabajar ese día. La morena había dado como disculpa que tenía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y su hermana había llamado advirtiendo que no la esperaran en la empresa. La rubia se pasó todo el día sin poder concentrarse en lo que hacía, por más que intentara mantener sus pensamientos en orden, su cabeza insistía en permanecer fija en esa confusión que sentía.

Cuando finalmente la jornada laboral acabó, condujo como loca para llegar a casa pronto, no dejaría que aquella situación durase más tiempo. Tendría una conversación seria con Regina y solo le entregaría los papeles tras la conversación, para estar segura de que la morena no iba a quedarse con ella solo por eso. En cuanto paró el coche frente a la casa, le extrañó el hecho de que su hija estuviera de pie, por fuera de la casa, esperándola y llevando un vestido que la hacía ver como una princesa.

«Mamita» Lucy corrió hasta ella y se tiró a sus brazos «¿Juegas conmigo?»

«Ahora no, hija» Emma intentó argumentar «Estoy cansada y tengo que hablar con Regina. ¿Y por qué estás vestida de esta manera?»

«Ella está durmiendo» respondió la pequeña poniendo morritos «Pero trajo un bonito vestido para que tú jugaras conmigo. Por eso yo ya llevo el mío puesto»

«¿Qué?» Emma la miró asombrada «¿Un vestido?»

«Síiiii» dijo Lucy animada «Le dije que quería jugar contigo a ser princesa y me trajo un vestido para mí y otro para ti»

Emma dejó a su hija en el suelo y permitió que la pequeña la arrastrase de la mano hasta el garaje, donde realmente había un hermoso vestido rojo esperando por ella. Tras algunos minutos de insistencia por parte de su hija, la rubia, finalmente, se rindió y se puso el vestido, dejando su ropa de trabajo en la caja en la que antes estaba el vestido de fiesta. Miró cómo estaba en el reflejo del coche y sonrió, la morena había acertado de lleno en sus medidas y el vestido encajaba perfectamente en su cuerpo.

«Ven, mamita» Lucy sonreía y empujaba a la madre «Estás linda»

«Tú sí que estás linda, mi princesa» Emma cogió los papeles que había traído en una mano y dejó que la hija le agarrase la otra, conduciéndola al interior de la casa.

En cuanto entraron en la casa, Emma se quedó sorprendida por encontrar a todos vestidos de gala, incluso sus padres. Tras abrazarlos rápidamente, la hija continuó guiándola hasta llegar al centro de la sala, de la que todos los muebles habían sido retirados. Las personas allí presentes hicieron un círculo grande alrededor de ella y cuando la rubia estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba pasando, Regina atravesó a las personas y se acercó a ella, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

«Emma» acarició Regina su rostro con la punta de los dedos «Hace algún tiempo era una mujer completamente cerrada, viviendo siempre con los ojos fijos en mi mal humor, sin darme cuenta de las muchas cosas buenas que la vida me ofrecía. Estaba siempre irritada, siempre queriendo tener algún super poder para destruir a todos» ellas rieron con aquella frase «Y era así como me sentía la madrugada en que choqué mi coche con el tuyo, perdida, como si nada valiera la pena» una lágrima solitaria descendió por el rostro de la morena y Emma la enjugó con el dedo «La primera vez que vi los ojos de Lucy y me preguntó si yo era un ángel algo dentro de mí cambió, como una llama que se enciende e ilumina la oscuridad. Yo nunca fui un ángel, pero tu hija sí lo es, y gracias a ella pude acercarme a ti. Gracias a ella conseguí abrir un resquicio en el gran muro que me había construido a mi alrededor, y gracias a ti ese muro cayó completamente. Al principio me sentí expuesta, temí acabar herida de nuevo, pero tú no te marchaste, te quedaste aquí y permaneciste a mi lado, haciendo que yo me enamorara cada día más»

En ese momento, Zelena caminó hasta ellas y extendió una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro hacia Regina, que sonrió en agradecimiento. Emma sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, pero no se preocupó en secarlas, solo dejó que la emoción pura y desnuda se reflejase en su rostro sin disfraz alguno.

«Mi amor» habló Regina de nuevo «Las veinticuatro horas de un día no son suficientes para estar contigo, así como nada será suficiente para demostrarte cuánto te amo, pero quiero pasar los días que aún me quedan a tu lado» la morena abrió la pequeña caja y dejó ver dos hermosas alianzas, ambas con un pequeño diamante «¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?»

Emma tardó algunos segundos hasta poder emitir las palabras y hacer que pasaran por su garganta, todos los miedos, las dudas y vacilaciones esfumándose de su mente y una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios junto a las lágrimas que seguían derramándose de sus ojos.

«Sí» dijo finalmente «Si, sí y sí»

A pesar de los temblores que se apoderaron del cuerpo de ambas, se pusieron las alianzas, una a la otra y se dieron un prolongado beso. Emma sabía que no habría mejor momento para sacar a la palestra la sorpresa que ella misma había preparado y se separó un poco de la morena, sonriendo confiada.

«No tenía idea de que tenías esto en mente» miró alrededor y todos sonrían «Creo que nuestras mentes pensaron a la vez en cómo unir aún más nuestra maravillosa familia, que aun inconscientemente hemos logrado construir» Regina la miraba curiosa «Cuando Lucy nació, solo la registré con mi nombre y la pequeña línea donde había que poner el nombre del padre quedó en blanco durante todo este tiempo. Pero hace algunas semanas, decidí que ya había encontrado a la persona que me gustaría que apareciera en el registro junto a mi nombre» esta vez, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro incrédulo de la morena «Por eso hice un pequeño cambio en el registro, y en vez de constar que Lucy tiene una madre y un padre inexistente, ahora consta con dos madres. Así como en su vida»

La rubia le entregó los papeles a Regina que los leyó sin poderse creer que aquello estaba realmente pasando, entonces sonrió al ver que su nombre, de verdad, estaba escrito en ellos, ahora tenía realmente una familia suya, una prometida que se convertiría en su esposa y una hija, su hija. Pasó los brazos por el cuello de Emma y la besó apasionadamente ante los aplausos de las personas allí presentes.

Aquella noche una nueva etapa comenzó en la vida de aquella familia, aquella noche las dos novias dejaron de lado todos los dolores y resentimientos que tenían con las personas allí presentes. Ambas habían perdido a su familia por el camino, ambas solían ser dos lobos solitarios ansiando una manada y a partir del momento en que se encontraron, se habían unido y acercado a sus familias. Finalmente, habían conocido el amor, no cualquier amor, sino el amor verdadero. Capaz de surgir en las situaciones más improbables y crecer de forma desmedida con el paso de los días. A partir de ahora, ellas realmente conocerían la felicidad y disfrutarían de ella juntas y estarían acompañadas por los pequeños ojos azules de Lucy, que no podría sentirse más feliz por tener ahora, oficialmente, dos madres.

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
